


Love is in the air

by Kazaha_87



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stufo di veder soffrire Lord von Bielefeld, Murata Ken fa la sua mossa, non immaginando però che Yuuri si sarebbe reso conto - troppo tardi - di tenere a Wolfram...</p>
<p>Questo, tuttavia, non fermerà il corso degli eventi che evolveranno molto, molto in fretta, e Yuuri sarà costretto a farsene una ragione.</p>
<p>E, sullo sfondo, Gwendal e Gunter, e Conrad e Yozak, che facendosi influenzare dai piani 'in grande' per il futuro della nuova coppia, decideranno per compiere il grande passo a loro volta, per la gioia di Lady Cheri!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La sala da ballo del castello era gremita di gente, nobili e nobildonne dello Shin Makoku e personaggi di rilievo dei territori umani con cui avevano stipulato un accordo di pace, tutti giunti per il festeggiamento del ventesimo compleanno del Maoh.

Yuuri non aveva avuto un secondo di tranquillità, circondato da uomini e donne che volevano ciascuno avere l’onore di porgere i propri auguri di persona al sovrano, sperando, magari, di fare colpo su di lui.

Già dodici fanciulle, demoni e non, avevano avuto l’onore di danzare col re demone quella sera, e addirittura Saralegui era riuscito a convincere Yuuri a concedergli una danza, in nome della loro amicizia.

 _Tutti_ potevano ballare col Maoh, eccetto il suo fidanzato, che ormai aveva smesso di domandare (o addirittura pretendere, delle volte) di poter ballare con lui dato che la risposta era sempre un rifiuto e, pure in quelle rare occasioni in cui, a furia di insistere, Yuuri cedeva, si vedeva che lo faceva solo per farlo tacere, e il suo sguardo non era mai, mentre danzavano insieme, come era con gli altri, _chiunque_ altro.

Wolfram era in piedi, poggiato al muro con un bicchiere di vino in mano, in un angolo della sala. In diversi avevano cercato di approcciarlo per tutta la sera, compreso suo zio Waltrana, per ballare o per iniziare semplicemente una conversazione soprattutto attratti dalla sua bellezza, ma con la sua indifferenza era riuscito ad allontanare tutti quanti dopo solo pochi convenevoli.

Era quasi un anno, ormai, che non ballava. Yuuri si rifiutava regolarmente, e lui ormai da tempo rifiutava i numerosi inviti che riceveva. Il suo unico desiderio era quello di danzare con probabilmente _l’unica_ persona in tutto lo Shin Makoku che non voleva danzare con lui.

Aveva iniziato ad odiare le feste. Odiava vedere Yuuri sereno con tutti gli altri eccetto che in sua compagnia, tranquillo, sorridente…

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi per diversi istanti, incapace di riaprirli per il terrore che una lacrima gli scendesse a rigargli una guancia: era frustrante guardare.

“Non trovate sia uno spreco avere tanta bellezza nascosta in un angolo piuttosto che nel bel mezzo della sala dove potreste mostrare la vostra leggiadria e fare invidia a tutti i presenti?”

Wolfram trasalì dai suoi pensieri e si voltò verso la voce.

Il Grande Saggio era appoggiato al muro affianco a lui, con non-chalance, tanto vicino che le loro spalle si sfioravano appena.

Dopo un istante di perplessità che non fu capace di dissimulare, la rabbia cominciò a montare.

“Non tollero di essere deriso in faccia, Saggio. Non sono il vostro passatempo quando vi annoiate! È già abbastanza umiliante così, anche senza che veniate a rinfacciarmelo!”, scandì parola per parola e l’odio aveva raggiunto gli occhi.

Murata indossò uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi enigmatici e Wolfram, convinto che stesse ridendo di lui, decise risoluto e sempre più adirato che si sarebbe spostato in un’altra area della sala, lontano da lì e, soprattutto, lontano da lui.

Il giovane soukoku, però, in quel momento si staccò leggermente dal muro, abbastanza per afferrarlo per un braccio per trattenerlo, e gli sorrise, sempre nello stesso modo.

Alcuni degli invitati che erano lì attorno si voltarono ad osservare la scena e diversi mormorii si sparsero tutt’attorno.

Wolfram arrossì bruscamente per l’imbarazzo e Murata lasciò la presa, ma gli fece intendere di non provare ad allontanarsi di nuovo se non voleva creare un mezzo scandalo. Dopo quel gesto, se fosse andato via, infatti, i mormorii si sarebbero spanti alla velocità della luce. Così facendo, invece, la maggior parte delle persone lì attorno, probabilmente, sarebbe presto tornata a farsi gli affari propri, continuando le discussioni in corso fino al momento prima. E Wolfram non era tanto sprovveduto da non saperlo a sua volta.

Il giovane mazoku, quindi, seppur ancora rosso in viso per l’imbarazzo di quel gesto, tornò a poggiarsi al muro dove stava prima, stavolta con lo sguardo fisso sul bicchiere che ancora teneva in mano, trovandolo improvvisamente la cosa più interessante di tutta la sala.

“Non era mia intenzione prendervi in giro, Lord von Bielefeld. Le mie parole rispecchiavano semplicemente il mio pensiero.”, chiarì. “Mi spiace sinceramente vedervi mesto in un angolo, lontano da tutti, a osservare ciò che i vostri occhi sarebbe meglio non vedessero, piuttosto che raggiante in mezzo alla sala a far bruciare di invidia tutti i presenti. Adoro vedervi danzare, questa è la verità.” Si interruppe solo per afferrargli una mano tra le sue, sperando, con successo, che ciò attirasse il suo sguardo, fino a quel momento fisso sul bicchiere, verso di lui. “Siete uno spettacolo da mozzare il fiato, _Wolfram_.”, aggiunse fissandolo dritto negli occhi.

Le labbra dell’oggetto di quei complimenti esageratamente espliciti seppur lusinghieri si dischiusero per la sorpresa e il suo volto si infiammò decisamente di più rispetto a quando molti si erano voltati poco prima quando il Saggio gli aveva afferrato il polso davanti a tutti.

Consapevole del colore imbarazzante del suo volto e dell’espressione sicuramente attonita abbassò lo sguardo, stavolta sul pavimento dinanzi a sé, ma non ebbe la forza di fare qualsiasi altro movimento, anche fosse solo quello di scostare la mano da quelle quasi brucianti di lui.

A quel punto Murata fece una cosa che, oltre ad allibire l’oggetto delle lusinghe, riacquistò l’interesse di coloro che li circondavano: si inginocchiò di fronte a Wolfram e, sempre tenendo la mano di lui fra le sue, esclamò solennemente e con un tono che i più vicini, nonostante la musica di sottofondo, riuscirono a sentire: “Mi fareste l’onore di questo ballo, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld? Ve ne sarei _eternamente_ riconoscente!”

Wolfram non credeva di poter arrossire più di poco prima, ma probabilmente in quel momento ci riuscì. Nessuno chiedeva a qualcun altro di danzare _inginocchiandoglisi_ _davanti_! Un inchino sì, ovviamente, ma _inginocchiarsi_?! E come se non bastasse, gli si era inginocchiato dinanzi una persona di rango _superiore_ al suo!

“Alzatevi, vi prego!”, disse sottovoce il giovane mazoku con tono quasi implorante: era talmente in imbarazzo che avrebbe voluto nascondersi sotto il tavolo più vicino.

“Solo quando accetterete di danzare con me, Vostra Eccellenza!”, gli rispose con un sorriso di trionfo e, per quanto ciò irritasse profondamente Wolfram, questi non aveva altra scelta se non acconsentire, a questo punto.

Il biondo, con uno sbuffo, liberò la mano da quelle di Murata solo per afferrargli il polso e lo trascinò sulla pista da ballo mentre la gente intorno, attonita, si scansava per lasciarli passare.

“È stato meschino da parte vostra, Geika! Inginocchiarsi?! Che _inutile_ esagerazione!”, proruppe irritato subito dopo aver preso il ritmo con la musica che li accompagnava.

Murata sorrise divertito e ciò non fece altro che aumentare lo sdegno del giovane mazoku.

“Non c’è assolutamente nulla da ridere! Non vi rendete conto, voi che siete _il Grande Saggio_ , che col vostro gesto avete messo in imbarazzo _entrambi_?”, ogni parola una lama sottile e tagliente.

Il moro non rispose subito. Al battere, piuttosto, diede un mezzo strattone al suo compagno di danze mozzandogli il respiro per la sorpresa, e la sua guida divenne da quel momento più intensa, molto più dura e decisa. Molto più sensuale.

“Ho notato che nessuno lo fa più. È un vero peccato che si sia persa quest’usanza.”, gli sussurrò nell'orecchio con tono neutro e Wolfram tornò ad arrossire pur non comprendendone bene il motivo, il cuore che gli batteva senza controllo, il fiato corto e la mente che si offuscava sempre più al suono della sua voce e al respiro troppo vicino. “La sottomissione mostrata era il metro del desiderio che si aveva di danzare con l’oggetto della richiesta… ovviamente mettersi in ginocchio era qualcosa che si faceva solo se _sinceramente_ attratti dall'altra persona…”

Wolfram perse il passo e i suoi piedi, per qualche secondo, parvero piantati nel pavimento, immobili e incapaci di riprendere a muoversi, ma Murata, con un altro mezzo strattone e un sorriso malizioso, lo costrinse a seguirlo nuovamente nella danza sotto la sua guida esperta.

La sua testa girava e, in quel momento, se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto qual era il suo nome, probabilmente non sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere, ma ritornò bruscamente in sé nel momento in cui, terminata la prima danza e in attesa dell’inizio della successiva, Murata disse solo, subito prima di allontanarsi leggermente da lui, serio e fissandolo dritto negli occhi seppur con un tono di voce udibile soltanto dal suo compagno di danze: “Rompete il fidanzamento.”

Lo shock di quella richiesta improvvisa, esternata con solo _tre_ semplici parole, lo lasciò esterrefatto.

“Voi…cosa? … _Voi!_ ”

Parole sconnesse gli uscirono di bocca e i suoi occhi si spalancarono oltremisura. Poi, dopo averlo fissato a lungo con gli occhi sbarrati, scosse il capo e, liberatosi dalla stretta del Saggio, Wolfram si precipitò fuori dalla sala sotto gli sguardi curiosi e interrogativi stavolta di _tutti_ i presenti, senza eccezioni.

Gwendal fu in una manciata di istanti dietro Murata e, con un breve inchino, gli chiese di seguirlo.

Quando furono a loro volta fuori dalla sala, dalla porta opposta a quella da cui era uscito suo fratello, il Cancelliere di corte si fermò, lontano da orecchie indiscrete. Il Saggio aveva visto con la coda dell’occhio, mentre uscivano, sir Weller a poca distanza da loro, e immaginò che sarebbe stato di guardia per evitare che le suddette possibili orecchie indiscrete potessero origliare la loro conversazione.

“Vostra Eminenza.”, proruppe contrito rompendo il silenzio il Generale.

“Lord von Voltaire.”, rispose Murata con tono affabile, che poco si sposava, però, con l’atmosfera del momento.

“Cosa è successo in mezzo alla sala poco fa?”

Gwendal non era persona da giri di parole.

Murata gli sorrise nel suo modo enigmatico.

“Nulla di particolare…”, rispose, poi spiegò: “Ho solamente dato un _piccolo_ consiglio a vostro fratello.”

Gwendal lo fissò indignato.

“Con chi credete di parlare, Vostra Eminenza! È ovvio a _chiunque_ in sala che il vostro non è che un inutile eufemismo! Mio fratello sarà pure impulsivo, ma posso assicurarvi che non l’ho mai – e ripeto _mai_ – visto comportarsi come poco fa! Spero vivamente che non l’abbiate né insultato né deriso! La sua è una posizione difficile, e non permetto a nessuno, nemmeno a _voi_ , di umiliare mio fratello più di quanto non lo fac- ”, si bloccò di colpo, conscio di ciò che stava per uscirgli di bocca, ma Murata, celato lo sguardo dietro il riflesso delle lenti, completò la frase.

“Più di quanto non lo faccia il Maoh?”

Lo sguardo di Gwendal lampeggiò, corrucciato e stupito al contempo, e non seppe cosa aggiungere.

“Lord von Voltaire”, riprese il giovane soukoku al silenzio di lui. “Non umilierei né deriderei mai vostro fratello tanto da offenderlo, credetemi.”, fece serio. “Gli ho semplicemente dato un consiglio che forse avreste dovuto dargli _voi_ ormai da parecchio tempo.”

Gwendal capì subito l’antifona.

“Wolfram non mi ha mai ascoltato, ma sbagliate se credete che non gliel'abbia mai detto. Purtroppo ciò non ha fatto che aumentare la sua determinazione a fare _l’esatto contrario_ di quello che la logica _e_ il sottoscritto cercavano di fargli capire fosse meglio per tutti, lui per primo.”, esclamò con un lieve risentimento nella voce.

Murata sorrise appena e, con il suo solito tono che lasciava intendere di saperne di più di tutti gli altri, disse, quasi stesse parlando tra sé e sé e non più con Lord von Voltaire: “Chissà che questa non sia la volta buona?”

Il Cancelliere lo guardò con aria interrogativa, ma per sola risposta ricevette dal giovane un sorriso sornione e una pacca sulla spalla prima di ritrovarsi solo nel corridoio, confuso: Murata si era ritirato nelle stanze che erano riservate per lui quando rimaneva al castello per la notte.

-&-

I giorni seguenti Wolfram si tenne impegnato il più possibile ed evitò _chiunque_ , compresa Greta poiché faceva troppe domande innocenti a cui non voleva e talvolta non sapeva rispondere, al punto che aveva ripreso a dormire nella sua vecchia stanza.

Quando non era impegnato, il suo sguardo era assente e distante.

Yuuri era stato il più insistente nel tentativo di sapere cosa gli stesse succedendo, ma non riuscì a tirargli fuori nulla se non degli sbuffi annoiati prima che il biondo mazoku si allontanasse irritato per restare da solo.

Una sera, dopo cena, Wolfram si ritirò nel suo posto preferito: il giardino con l’aiuola di fiori che sua madre aveva piantato e che poi aveva chiamato col nome dei suoi figli. Era talmente assorto che non si accorse che qualcuno si stava avvicinando finché non gli si sedette vicino.

Sicuro di sapere chi fosse, non si voltò nemmeno.

“Va’ via, Conrad. Voglio stare solo, se non si fosse capito!”

Quando una mano gli si posò sul ginocchio fece un salto per la sorpresa e si girò di colpo. Quando vide chi era al suo fianco si scostò istintivamente e, mentre la mente gli si annebbiava, il respiro si fece più corto.

“…credevo che dopo cena foste tornato al tempio…”, gli uscì in un sussurro.

“Desideravo parlarvi.”, furono le sue uniche parole, e Wolfram credette per un istante che il cuore potesse uscirgli dal petto tanto batteva forte.

Vedendo il suo silenzio, Murata continuò.

“Wolfram”, riprese chiamandolo per nome, poi gli afferrò la mano e la strinse dolcemente fra le sue. “Soffro nel sapervi in questo limbo senza uscita e senza speranza e vorrei tanto sapervi felice.” Rifletté un attimo e poi si corresse: “A dire il vero vorrei essere _io_ a rendervi felice…”

Wolfram non sapeva che dire e tacque ancora, stordito.

“ _Vi prego!_ ”, esclamò Murata accorato a quel silenzio, “Rompete il fidanzamento. Voglio avervi per me e riportare il sorriso sul vostro volto. Vorrei picchiare Shibuya ogni volta che vedo questa vostra espressione di sofferenza, e non posso più sopportarlo! Meritate qualcuno che vi ami… _meritate di meglio!_ ”

‘Di meglio’?! Cosa c’era di meglio del Maoh?!

Solo il Daikenja avrebbe potuto pronunciare ad alta voce un simile pensiero, anche se forse, per quanto riguardava l’argomento ‘amore’, in molti condividevano quell'aspra opinione.

Mentre parlava, Murata rischiò di stritolargli la mano e quello fu l’unico sentore che tradiva la sua agitazione.

“Vi bacerei”, riprese, “…e Shinou solo sa _cos’altro_ farei con voi, ma finché siete di qualcun altro, anche solo formalmente, non oso perché so quali sono le conseguenze che ne verrebbero… perciò vi prego, _vi_ _supplico_ : rompete il fidanzamento e diventate mio!”

Wolfram non si sentiva più la mano tanto erano strette su di essa le dita di Ken, ma in quel momento quello era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Si guardarono per un tempo che parve infinito, ardore negli occhi di uno e confuso terrore negli altri, ma sentirsi desiderati era qualcosa di cui Wolfram aveva dimenticato la sensazione. Avrebbe voluto sentirne il sapore, ma come aveva detto il giovane soukoku di fronte a lui, doveva prima tornare libero.

La confusione pian piano divenne determinazione, ma le emozioni in circolo in quel momento erano troppe perché riuscisse a formulare il suo pensiero in parole. Si limitò ad annuire e si alzò per tornare dentro alla ricerca di Yuuri con un sorriso, sincero e spontaneo dopo non sapeva più quanto tempo, che non riuscì a sopprimere nemmeno quando il re dei demoni gli capitò dinanzi in un corridoio, probabilmente atto a tornare nella stanza da letto reale dopo aver finito di firmare documenti nel suo ufficio.

-&-

“Yuuri!”, chiamò quando lo vide camminare davanti a sé col sorriso di prima ancora stampato in faccia. Il giovane si voltò e si fermò, rispondendo confuso al sorriso: era da parecchio che non vedeva un’espressione tanto serena sul volto del fidanzato, e ne rimase colpito.

“…Wolfram! Che succede? È un po’ che non ti vedevo sorridere…”, disse, ma fece appena in tempo a finire la frase che il biondo mazoku esclamò quasi allegro: “Yuuri, voglio rompere il fidanzamento!”, con il sorriso, a quel punto inspiegabile, di prima ancora lì.

Il re dei demoni si pietrificò sul posto, per nulla convinto di aver udito bene.

Vedendo la sua espressione, Wolfram si sentì in dovere di ripeterlo e a quel punto Yuuri lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fissò negli occhi, sicuro senza ombra di dubbio che il giovane mazoku fosse improvvisamente impazzito.

“…Wolfram? Sei sicuro di stare bene?”

Wolfram, indignato, si scrollò le mani di Yuuri di dosso e fece un passo indietro.

“Sto benissimo, e voglio rompere il fidanzamento. È andato avanti troppo a lungo e in tutto questo tempo, non importa quanto sia stato paziente, quanto ti abbia lasciato lo spazio e il tempo di sviluppare sentimenti nei miei confronti… gli stessi che provavo io per te, ogni sforzo è stato vano. Merito al mio fianco qualcuno che provi attrazione nei miei confronti, che mi ami e che mi accetti per quello che sono: prima di tutto _un uomo_ , che tu lo voglia o no. Perché sono un uomo, Yuuri, e questo non potrò mai cambiarlo. A differenza di te, però, c’è chi mi apprezza e mi desidera per quello che sono. Quindi ora vado _immediatamente_ a preparare il documento di annullamento e, non appena sarà pronto, te lo porterò per firmarlo.”

Fece per andare quando Yuuri lo afferrò per un braccio.

“…Ma…!”

“Non ti permetto di obiettare _dopo_ _cinque anni_ che soffro mentre mi tocca guardarti flirtare con _tutti_ eccetto che con me! Vado a preparare il documento!”, fece risoluto e il suo tono non ammetteva repliche.

 _“Wolfram!”,_ lo richiamò. Lui si fermò giusto un istante ma non si voltò. “…chi è?”, chiese a bassa voce Yuuri e non si capiva se si celasse curiosità, gelosia, sorpresa o un misto di tutte e tre le cose insieme dietro quella domanda.

Wolfram, a quel punto, si girò, lo guardò negli occhi e, con un sorriso quasi di sfida rispose: “Murata Ken”, e poi, ridategli le spalle, se ne andò sprezzante.

-&-

Passò meno di mezzora quando Yuuri sentì bussare alla porta della sua stanza.

Quando Wolfram entrò vide il suo quasi ufficialmente ex fidanzato seduto sul letto, ancora vestito nonostante l’ora tarda.

 _Basta una firma ed è fatta!_ , pensò.

Wolfram si avvicinò deciso al giovane sovrano e allungò il braccio verso di lui per porgergli il documento che teneva in mano, ma Yuuri, invece che afferrare il foglio, afferrò il suo polso e, alzatosi, lo fissò dritto negli occhi.

Il biondo protestò, ma Yuuri non mollò la presa né rispose.

Rimasero così per diversi secondi, quando infine il sovrano lo lasciò andare ma non fece altro.

“Yuuri”, parlò Wolfram dopo un lungo silenzio imbarazzato che pareva nessuno dei due si decidesse a rompere, “Se mai mi hai voluto almeno un po’ di bene e se ci tieni a me, per favore, firma questo documento e lasciami libero.”

Yuuri esitò.

“…e se dicessi di no?”

Wolfram si infiammò, una rabbia e una delusione talmente grandi che gli si inumidirono gli occhi.

“Ti piace forse vedermi soffrire e umiliarmi in continuazione col tuo comportamento e il tuo continuo ignorarmi?!”, i pugni stretti e le unghie conficcate nei palmi.

Il giovane sovrano allungò una mano e la posò su una guancia di lui, ma a quel punto Wolfram crollò e un fiume di lacrime silenziose gli solcò le guance. Posò la mano su quella dell’uomo che aveva amato e chiese solo una cosa: “Perché adesso?”

“Perdonami, Wolf. Non credevo che soffrissi tanto… sono stato uno sciocco e vorrei rimediare.”

Wolfram rimase zitto e fermo per un tempo lunghissimo ma infine, quando le lacrime smisero di scorrergli lungo le guance, alzò il braccio che teneva il documento e lo porse nuovamente a Yuuri. Quando non vide nessuna reazione da parte del re demone, spiegò.

“Se davvero vuoi rimediare a tutto il male che mi hai fatto, magari anche senza volerlo, ma che mi hai _indubbiamente_ fatto – e _l’unico_ ”, marcò, “che non se n’è reso conto fino al momento in cui te l’ho detto esplicitamente sei stato _tu_ –, firma questo foglio e lasciami essere felice con qualcuno che mi accetta per quello che sono e mi ama senza trovarla una cosa strana o, peggio, sbagliata. _Per favore_.”, enfatizzò, poi riprese. “Rimarrò tuo amico, ti starò vicino, ma per favore lasciami libero. Ho bisogno di essere amato incondizionatamente, e tu non puoi darmi ciò di cui ho bisogno. Dopo tutti questi anni dovresti saperlo anche tu. Sono sicuro che troverai una bella e dolce fanciulla che ti amerà come io ho amato te e che tu, però, stavolta, amerai di rimando. Mi spiace non aver potuto essere io quella persona, ma non posso farci nulla, e ora è troppo tardi…ho pensato molto in questi giorni, e non posso più pensare di soffrire quando so che essere amati è molto più semplice di quanto ho pensato che fosse in tutti questi anni in cui siamo stati fidanzati… Non credo di poter essere davvero felice al tuo fianco. Scusa…”

Wolfram abbassò lo sguardo solo per trovarsi un istante dopo in uno stretto abbraccio.

Rimasero così a lungo, senza una parola, e quando si separarono Yuuri fece ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare molto tempo prima se avesse voluto che le cose tra loro andassero diversamente: lo baciò; ma Wolfram non provò gioia, né desiderio, né sollievo a quel gesto, bensì solo una profonda tristezza.

Quando Yuuri si staccò da lui una singola lacrima gli rigò una guancia e il biondo scosse il capo mentre lo guardava negli occhi, smeraldi negli onici.

Fece poi un passo indietro e gli allungò ancora una volta il foglio che teneva in mano.

“Mi dispiace: è troppo tardi.”

La verità era crudele, ma che senso aveva mentire a questo punto?

Una lacrima rigò stavolta il volto del re demone, ma questi si decise infine a prendere il documento che gli era stato porto ormai diverse volte e si diresse verso la scrivania per poter apporre la sua firma sotto quella di Wolfram.

Quando si voltò per ridargli il foglio controfirmato disse solo una cosa prima di dirigersi verso la finestra mentre l’ormai suo ex fidanzato usciva: “mi dispiace”.

-&-

La prima cosa che il terzo figlio della precedente Maoh fece uscito dalla stanza da letto reale fu portare il documento di annullamento del fidanzamento nell’ufficio di suo fratello Gwendal e metterlo sopra a tutto perché fosse la prima cosa che la mattina dopo lui vedesse.

La seconda fu andare a bussare alla porta del Daikenja.

“Avanti, è aperto.” fu la risposta che giunse da dentro.

Quando Wolfram entrò si richiuse la porta alle spalle e fece un giro di chiave, ma non si mosse da lì.

Murata era seduto allo scrittoio e non alzò lo sguardo finché non terminò la frase che stava leggendo da uno dei tanti tomi aperti sul tavolo davanti a lui. Poi scostò la sedia, si alzò e lentamente si diresse verso di lui con un sorriso, stavolta non enigmatico bensì sincero.

Wolfram rimase ancora immobile e attese che il Saggio si avvicinasse, lo sguardo fisso su di lui e su ogni suo movimento, pieno di aspettativa e col palato completamente asciutto.

Digrignò i denti e le mani gli tremavano lungo i fianchi. Le strinse a pugno.

Il giovane Saggio si mosse lentamente e ci mise un tempo esageratamente lungo per accostarsi a lui. Non si fermò finché non fu talmente vicino da sentire il respiro dell’affascinante mazoku sulle sue labbra, ma Wolfram sembrava pietrificato sul posto, immobile.

Ken gli sorrise ancora e inclinò leggermente il capo di lato avvicinandosi ulteriormente e l’eccitazione del biondo crebbe nel suo respiro ormai affannato e nel cuore che gli batteva violentemente nel petto al punto che quasi sentiva dolore oltre che il rimbombo in gola.

Il Saggio non si mosse, e quando l’impulso ebbe il sopravvento su quel poco di ragione che gli era rimasta da quando aveva chiuso la porta dietro di sé, Wolfram gli sorrise a sua volta e, dopo avergli gettato le braccia al collo con talmente tanta veemenza da sbilanciare il moro, lo baciò con foga prossima all’accanimento e Murata rispose con altrettanto furore dopo averlo stretto a sé con le unghie conficcate nella sua divisa blu, palesando con quel gesto tutta la sua brama di possesso nei suoi confronti.

Un attimo prima erano furiosamente abbracciati nei pressi della porta, l’attimo dopo erano nudi sul letto, ancora avvinghiati e tremanti per l’eccesso di eccitazione, l’attimo dopo ancora Wolfram era sdraiato con la schiena ricurva per il piacere misto a dolore dovuto alla penetrazione, gemente e con un piccolo rivolo di bava ad un lato della bocca; il fiume di sensazioni che stava provando gli annebbiò definitivamente la mente sotto le cure esperte e le attenzioni del suo compagno, che sapeva dove leccare, come toccare e molto, molto di più.

Raggiunto il culmine si ritrovarono uno affianco all’altro, ancora abbracciati, stavolta però teneramente, e così si addormentarono e giunse la mattina.

-&-

Gwendal era un tipo mattiniero, e alle sei e mezza aveva già preso visione del documento di annullamento in bella vista sulla sua scrivania.

Passò meno di un minuto seduto che decise di andare da suo fratello per ricevere spiegazioni: la prima firma era quella di Wolfram e la calligrafia di tutto il documento era la sua.

Voleva una delucidazione.

In pochi minuti attraversò quasi tutto il castello e raggiunse la stanza del fratello minore.

Bussò, ma non ricevette risposta. Bussò ancora, ma nulla.

Si decise infine ad aprire la porta e trovò il letto vuoto e le lenzuola intatte.

Rimase forse un paio di minuti fermo impalato sull’uscio, confuso.

Il primo pensiero fu quello che fosse scappato dal castello come aveva già fatto una volta che lui e Yuuri Heika avevano avuto un litigio molto pesante, ma perché scappare se il documento di annullamento l’aveva redatto lui, sicuramente di sua volontà dato che era del tutto improbabile che il giovane re lo avesse costretto a scriverlo e a firmarlo? Inoltre, l’altra volta aveva lasciato un biglietto. Stavolta non c’era nulla.

Nella speranza che Conrad, che era molto più vicino di lui sia a Wolfram che a Yuuri, ne sapesse di più, si diresse rapido poche porte più in là, verso il fondo del corridoio e non fece in tempo a bussare che il fratello aprì la porta per uscire per il suo solito allenamento mattutino col sovrano.

Trovandosi Gwendal a pochi centimetri Conrad gli domandò cosa lo portasse lì.

“Wolfram ha annullato ufficialmente il fidanzamento con Yuuri Heika e ora _non_ è nella sua stanza.”

Conrad trasalì, incapace di dire, o pensare, qualunque cosa e il fratello lo vide impallidire leggermente.

Gwendal sospirò.

“Anche tu non ne sai nulla, dunque…”, e per tutta risposta il fratello scosse il capo, ancora incredulo per la notizia.

“Non se ne sarà andato come quella volta che…”

Non ci fu bisogno di continuare: Gwendal sapeva perfettamente a cosa si stesse riferendo, ed era stato infatti anche il suo primo timore. Ma non aveva senso.

Scosse il capo.

“…è controfirmato?”, domandò Conrad a quel punto, ancora incredulo, sapendo però a cosa si fosse riferito il fratello maggiore quando aveva parlato di annullamento ufficiale.

Gwendal si limitò ad annuire, e a quel punto bastò uno scambio di sguardi per decidere quale sarebbe stata la tappa successiva per ricevere dei chiarimenti, dato che la prima fonte pareva non essere da nessuna parte facilmente ipotizzabile e/o reperibile.

-&-

Si erano fatte le sette meno un quarto e ora erano in due ad attendere risposta dietro la porta della stanza reale.

Un “avanti” giunse e Gwendal aprì.

Yuuri era presso la finestra e non distolse lo sguardo dal panorama per accoglierli.

Gwendal stava per chiedere delucidazioni ma Conrad lo fermò con un cenno che voleva intendere che ci avrebbe pensato lui da qui in avanti.

Il secondo fratello si avvicinò al suo protetto e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Cos’è successo, Yuuri? Gwendal ha trovato il documento di annullamento del fidanzamento sulla scrivania appena entrato in ufficio stamane…”, poi, dopo una breve pausa chiese: “Come stai?”

Yuuri non si voltò ma scosse appena il capo e fece spallucce.

Vedendo che con una domanda diretta non aveva ricevuto il tipo di risposta che sperava, Conrad cambiò tattica.

“Ti va di sederti qui con me e di sfogarti? Sono qui apposta, lo sai?”

Yuuri, questa volta, si girò a guardarlo.

“Non c’è molto da dire oltre questo”, rispose serio e il tono di voce sembrava affranto. “Wolfram mi ha chiesto di rompere il fidanzamento” avrebbe voluto dire che lo aveva praticamente supplicato, ma non era il caso, “e io non ho potuto negarglielo. Non che non abbia provato, ma non è cambiato nulla. Mi sono reso conto troppo tardi dei miei errori e non ho potuto rimediare.”

“Yuuri”, sospirò il suo padrino e gli massaggiò dolcemente una mano sulla schiena per confortarlo, intuendo molto di più di ciò che quelle parole intendevano.

“Se è tutto vorrei essere lasciato solo, adesso. Scenderò per la colazione.”, lo rassicurò.

Conrad, che sapeva bene che a quel punto non era il caso di chiedere a Yuuri se sapesse per caso che fine avesse fatto Wolfram, annuì, e quando uscì si trascinò dietro il fratello, che per tutto il tempo era rimasto sull’uscio a fissare la situazione a debita distanza.

“Se a colazione Wolfram non si presenta mobiliteremo le ricerche.”, sentenziò Gwendal non appena la porta alle loro spalle fu chiusa, e Conrad annuì.

-&-

Wolfram era abituato a svegliarsi con la prima luce del sole per poi riaddormentarsi il tempo necessario prima di doversi alzare, ma quando aprì gli occhi colto da un presentimento mentre dormiva, si accorse che le tende scure, che lui nella sua stanza teneva _sempre_ _aperte_ , erano invece chiuse e dalla luce che irradiava in ogni caso la stanza si rese conto che era più tardi di quanto non avesse creduto in un primo istante.

Guardò svelto l’orologio sul comodino.

Quando vide gli occhiali lì affianco gli sfuggì un sorriso, ma quando si rese conto dell’ora quasi gridò e il movimento, oltre al rumore, svegliò il giovane uomo al suo fianco.

“Per Shinou! È tardissimo! _Ken!!_ ”, urlò per attirare la sua attenzione e lo scosse bruscamente. “Mio fratello avrà sicuramente già visto il documento di annullamento e a quest’ora sarà di certo venuto a cercarmi _e io non c’ero_!!”, esclamò affannato.

Murata si mise a sedere ancora un po’ stordito dal risveglio traumatico – lui era sempre stato un tipo da ore piccole e risveglio in tarda mattinata quando poteva…

La vista che ebbe, però, seppure un po’ offuscata dato che gli occhiali erano sul comodino accanto a Wolfram, lo rasserenò così come sentirsi chiamare per nome con tanta naturalezza, come se prima di allora il giovane e affascinante mazoku si fosse sempre rivolto a lui in quel modo.

Ken, allora, abbracciò teneramente il suo compagno in quel momento esagitato e, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli, lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra a stampo.

L’insieme, sorprendentemente, funzionò da calmante immediato in Wolfram, che dal panico più totale era passato ad un sorriso dimentico di ogni problema in meno di un istante.

“Potresti essere andato a fare una passeggiata per schiarirti le idee per quanto ne sanno gli altri…non preoccuparti! Siamo giusto in tempo per prepararci e scendere per la colazione, in fondo. Vedrai che i tuoi fratelli si tranquillizzeranno subito nel vederti!”, detto questo lo baciò di nuovo e stavolta il bacio non fu più casto come il precedente.

-&-

Uscirono insieme dalla camera del Saggio assicurandosi però di non essere notati. Una volta fuori, chiunque li avesse visti insieme avrebbe pensato che si fossero incontrati casualmente in un corridoio!

Quando entrarono nella sala della colazione Wolfram e Murata stavano conversando tranquillamente del tempo, ma il sorriso stampato sul volto del giovane mazoku mentre parlava cozzava contro l’atmosfera greve all’interno della sala al completo.

Il Saggio era molto più discreto e dal suo sguardo o dal suo atteggiamento non si poteva dedurre nulla di ciò che era accaduto quella notte fra loro…ma lui aveva più di quattromila anni di esperienza nel dissimulare. Wolfram ne aveva solo ottantasette, troppo pochi per un giovane mazoku impulsivo alla prima vera esperienza amorosa.

Tra gli sguardi curiosi e perplessi dei presenti nel vedere Wolfram davvero raggiante forse _per la_ _prima_ _volta_ dacché lo conoscevano e quello ammiccante di Lady Cheri che col suo fiuto aveva subodorato qualcosa, anche se non sapeva ancora bene di preciso cosa, a Murata non sfuggì quello cupo e rancoroso rivolto verso di lui dal suo migliore amico, ma finse ovviamente di non notarlo facendosi un appunto mentale di chiedere a Wolfram, una volta soli, cosa avesse detto a Shibuya di preciso la sera prima, dato che era _evidente_ che non era all’oscuro come gli altri.

Stufo dopo un po’ degli sguardi silenziosi rivolti verso di lui, Wolfram ad un certo punto sbottò annoiato.

“Vedo che la voce si è sparsa in fretta! Ebbene sì, l’ho deciso _io_ , se è questo che vi state domandando, e Yuuri ha acconsentito all’annullamento. Detto questo non ritengo sia necessario sapere altro. Siamo _entrambi_ d’accordo!”

A quelle parole, però, Yuuri si alzò di scatto da tavola e uscì dalla sala senza una sola parola sotto lo sguardo confuso di tutti, nuova coppia compresa, e da quel momento il pasto venne consumato in rigoroso silenzio: nemmeno Greta osò aprire bocca in quell’atmosfera opprimente.

-&-

Una volta fuori, Murata condusse Wolfram nel luogo della loro ultima e cruciale conversazione – il giardino sul retro – e, una volta seduti sul bordo dell’aiuola, gli domandò ciò che gli premeva sapere.

“Cos’è avvenuto quando hai chiesto a Shibuya di controfirmare il documento di annullamento del fidanzamento? _Cosa gli hai detto?_ ”

Wolfram, ancora perplesso per la reazione di Yuuri di poco prima, fece spallucce.

“Gli ho detto che fra noi non poteva funzionare…”

Murata si accigliò.

“E poi?”, gli fece intendere di proseguire, ma Wolfram arrossì leggermente: non voleva dirgli del bacio…per lui non aveva significato nulla in quel momento, e non voleva rischiare di far soffrire il suo nuovo amante e compagno raccontandogli ciò che era avvenuto.

“Beh…gli ho detto che avevo bisogno di qualcuno che mi amasse incondizionatamente per quello che sono, anche se sono un uomo visto che per Yuuri questo fatto era sempre stato un problema, e che lui non poteva soddisfare i miei bisogni.”

Murata tacque per un po’, sperando che Wolfram aggiungesse spontaneamente quel che voleva davvero sapere, ovvero come fosse venuto fuori che il giovane aveva finalmente deciso di annullare il fidanzamento _per lui_ , e non semplicemente perché fosse stufo. Quando vide che il biondo non aggiunse altro gli sfoggiò un’occhiata che faceva intendere di non essere affatto convinto.

“Wolfram”, fece serio a quel punto, “So che c’è dell’altro e pretendo di sapere cos’è, come tuo amante e come tuo compagno. Ne ho il diritto. Dimmi come fa Shibuya a sapere di noi e come mai, quando hai affermato davanti a tutti che eravate entrambi d’accordo, lui è uscito dalla sala senza una parola.”

Wolfram abbassò lo sguardo e lo fissò sui bei fiori azzurri che sua madre aveva battezzato ‘Beautiful Wolfram’ poco dopo la sua nascita.

“Me l’ha chiesto e io ero adirato e gliel’ho detto…”, ammise con le guance lievemente rosate per l’imbarazzo di quella confessione di infantilità che aveva manifestato.

“E poi? Cos’è successo dopo?”

Wolfram scosse il capo pregandolo mutamente di non farlo continuare, ma lo sguardo del Saggio faceva intendere ben altro e il giovane mazoku sospirò e infine cedette alle pressioni.

“Lì per lì nulla”, spiegò, “ma quando ho portato il documento da firmare a Yuuri, lui ha tergiversato, mi ha detto che non voleva firmarlo, che gli dispiaceva se mi aveva fatto soffrire con la futile scusa che non se n’era mai davvero reso conto e poi…”, abbassò lo sguardo da quello del suo amante e si morse un labbro, combattuto se continuare o non aggiungere altro.

“E poi?”, lo incalzò Murata e Wolfram lo guardò implorante, ma lo sguardo del Saggio non ammetteva repliche e ancora una volta il biondo si arrese.

“Mi ha abbracciato…”, deglutì sonoramente prima di aggiungere “e mi ha baciato”. Poi fece una pausa e scosse il capo. “Ma era troppo tardi.”, continuò “Non ho provato nulla se non una profonda tristezza, e gliel’ho detto. Non aveva senso mentirgli… non avrei mai potuto e non ce l’avrei mai fatta. Poi ha firmato e io ho portato il documento nell’ufficio di Gwendal e l’ho posato in bella vista affinché fosse la prima cosa che mio fratello vedesse stamattina.”, concluse.

Murata gli accarezzò una guancia teneramente ma il suo sguardo divenne inintelligibile.

“Quindi non è vero che era d’accordo…”, proclamò quasi tra sé e sé con un sospiro. “La paura concreta di perderti gli ha aperto gli occhi, a quanto pare…avresti potuto finalmente avere ciò che desideravi da anni, non ci hai pensato?”, chiese, e la sua voce divenne improvvisamente triste. “Potevi riscoprire la felicità con lui…”, ma Wolfram lo interruppe subito posandogli l’indice sulle labbra affinché tacesse.

“Non potrei mai essere felice con lui in tutta una vita quanto lo sono stato in una sola notte con te, e di sicuro non adesso, non più. Se mi avesse baciato tempo fa, forse anche solo prima del nostro ballo insieme, sarebbe stato sicuramente diverso.", spiegò. "Non poteva quel bacio risvegliare in me passione, desiderio, attesa, dopo che le tue mere parole da sole e il tuo modo di guidarmi mentre ballavamo insieme l’avevano già fatto! Ken”, riprese dopo una pausa e gli strinse una mano tra le sue come Murata ormai aveva fatto diverse volte con lui e fissò i propri occhi in quelli del giovane soukoku, “Mi sento rinato dal momento in cui ho posato quel foglio sulla scrivania di Gwendal, ieri notte! Hai risvegliato il mio cuore, Ken, e mi hai aperto gli occhi mostrandomi che amare ed essere amati di rimando è facile e _non_ qualcosa pieno di sofferenza, privazione e sacrificio. Che queste cose possano venire dopo non lo nego", continuò rapido al cambio di espressione del saggio, "ma mi hai fatto capire che l’amore è qualcosa di più spontaneo e che non va pensato, rinchiuso, costruito artificialmente, ma è qualcosa che deve essere libero…”, e a quest’ultima affermazione uno sbuffo di risa scappò ad entrambi. Poi Wolfram, improvvisamente disperato, proruppe. “ _Per Shinou, Ken!_ ”, e arrossì, “Ho detto davvero ‘amore libero’?!”.

Quando Murata sorrise e annuì il biondo gridò: “ _Parlo come mia madre!! È terribile!!_ ” e insieme scoppiarono a ridere di gusto per diversi minuti senza riuscire a smettere.

“Wolfram…dolce e focoso Wolfram.”, riprese dopo un bel po’ il Saggio e gli posò a sua volta una mano sulla guancia come il biondo aveva fatto prima con lui, “Sei _sempre_ uno spettacolo che mi mozza il fiato!”, e quando lo vide arrossire confermò con un sorriso: “Davvero!” Poi, incurante di ciò che succedeva attorno o di possibili – se non probabili – occhi indiscreti, lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra per un lungo istante finché la sua controparte non si riprese e ruppe quel contatto nel timore che qualcuno potesse vederli in quell'effluvio.

“Ti amo, Wolfram”, proclamò per la prima volta Murata dopo tanto, _tanto_ tempo che quelle due parole non gli uscivano di bocca. Erano diverse vite che quelle parole non erano _così_ sentite, e per un attimo temette che fosse dalla sua prima… “Ma ora tu devi svolgere i tuoi doveri e addestrare i tuoi soldati, e io devo parlare con Shibuya al più presto. Ci vediamo a pranzo!”

Wolfram, paonazzo in volto, distolse lo sguardo ma gli sorrise e infine tornò alla sua routine con un sereno seppur imbarazzato “A dopo.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, Conrad: cosa facciamo adesso?”, esclamò Yozak con una pacca sulla spalla nella speranza che questo bastasse per risvegliare l’amico – e amante – dallo shock di ciò a cui avevano appena assistito.

Conrad sospirò rassegnato.

“Forse sarebbe stato meglio che per una volta non avessimo seguito il consiglio di Gwendal…”

“Mio caro: quel che è fatto è fatto, e poi…”, il rosso aggrottò un sopracciglio poco convinto: “Vorresti farmi credere che li abbiamo seguiti fin qui solo perché te l’ha detto tuo fratello?”

Conrad sospirò ancora una volta.

“Ok…touché! Ciò però non toglie che il problema su cosa fare rimanga…”

“Vero è che ciò a cui abbiamo assistito è avvenuto _dopo_ l’annullamento ufficiale del fidanzamento tra tuo fratello e Yuuri Heika, quindi non dovrebbe essere un problema, però ammetto che la mia curiosità mi spinge a volerne saperne di più… dobbiamo scoprire la dinamica del fatti, anche perché a questo punto direi che non è più un mistero che fine abbia fatto Wolfram stamattina… dati i recenti sviluppi, le probabilità che abbia dormito col Saggio stanotte sono piuttosto elevate, non trovi?”

“Non sono sicuro di voler davvero indagare… mio fratello, e non solo, rischia grosso se la relazione col Daikenja risale a _prima_ dell’annullamento del fidanzamento col Maoh!”

“…Conrad… sinceramente, io non credo che sia questo il caso, ma sicuramente dobbiamo riferire a Gwendal ciò che abbiamo visto. Che le basi siano state messe durante la festa di compleanno del nostro sovrano non ho dubbi, ma ieri Wolfram era in un modo, e stamattina era esattamente l’opposto. Inoltre, Gwendal ha trovato il documento sulla sua scrivania stamattina presto e ieri sera non c’era quando, tardi come al solito, si è ritirato nelle sue stanze. Se vuoi il mio parere, se pure Wolfram, come credo, ha dormito col Saggio stanotte, deve averlo fatto _dopo_ aver messo quel foglio in cima alle carte di tuo fratello. Dopo, quindi, la controfirma del Maoh… devi anche pensare che se pure il Principino Viziato è impulsivo e potrebbe forse lasciarsi andare alla passione dimentico di tutto, il Daikenja non commetterebbe _mai_ un errore che costerebbe _non solo_ la _sua_ vita, ma, a quanto pare, anche e soprattutto quella del suo amante. Non sottovaluterei un uomo del genere…”

“In effetti quel che dici è sensato”, rifletté ad alta voce Conrad quando Yozak fece intendere che non avrebbe aggiunto altro, “ma dobbiamo parlare con Gwendal e vedere cosa ne pensa… Inoltre c’è una cosa che mi turba: la reazione di Yuuri Heika di stamattina. Ho avuto l’impressione che sapesse più di quanto volesse far intendere, anche di loro due… e dalle sue parole di stamane nella sua stanza, credo e temo che si sia accorto troppo tardi di ciò che perdeva…”

“Pensi che il ragazzino abbia fatto la sua mossa?”, domandò Yozak, curioso.

“Forse, ma a quanto pare non ha funzionato visto che alla fine ha firmato l’annullamento, e ora abbiamo anche capito come mai… Ti dirò una cosa, però, Yozak: non ho mai visto mio fratello tanto raggiante e sono contento di vederlo così. Nell’ultimo periodo era uno straccio e adesso sembra rinato…sembra una persona diversa!”

“A me può dispiacere per il nostro Maoh”, confermò il rosso, “ma vedere il Principino Viziato così credo che rassereni chiunque all’interno del castello, e probabilmente rasserenerà ancora di più suo zio. Dopo tutti i suoi sforzi inutili fino al momento in cui ormai era troppo tardi, era giusto che trovasse qualcuno che lo apprezzasse senza riserve… prima non aveva idea di cosa fosse davvero l’amore, temo, nonostante le diverse relazioni che ha avuto in passato… almeno ora qualcuno pare averglielo insegnato! Un idealista come lui, così simile a vostra madre, era giusto che sognasse in grande e che, _soprattutto_ , oltre a dare, ricevesse. E, se me lo concedi, oserei dire ‘finalmente’. Non trovi?”

Conrad si limitò ad annuire con un mezzo sorriso, tuttavia ancora preoccupato, e insieme si diressero verso l’ufficio di Gwendal.

-&-

Era l’ora in cui Yuuri era sempre relegato nel suo ufficio con Gunter per le solite lezioni quando Murata bussò alla porta.

“Avanti”, rispose il tutore, e rimase sorpreso di notare chi gli si presentò dinanzi. Yuuri, più che sorpreso, era invece infastidito, ma Gunter non se ne accorse.

“Vostra Eminenza! Cosa vi porta qui?”, domandò il demone dai lunghi capelli argentei.

“Lord von Christ, mi spiace interrompervi durante la vostra lezione, ma dovrei parlare privatamente con il Maoh… se poteste scusarci vi verrò ad avvisare non appena avrò finito.”, fece serio e Gunter, niente affatto abituato ad intrusioni del genere da parte del Grande Saggio e ad un tono non del tutto gioviale, con poche parole uscì e gli riferì che in seguito l’avrebbe trovato in biblioteca.

Quando la porta si richiuse Yuuri, che fino a quel momento era stato fermo e muto, poggiò sonoramente i gomiti sulla scrivania e incrociò le mani davanti a sé.

“Cosa volete, _Daikenja_?”, domandò tagliente dandogli del voi per la prima volta e per la prima volta chiamandolo con l’appellativo che tutti usavano eccetto lui.

Murata rimase di stucco, ma la sorpresa durò solo un brevissimo istante e fu percettibile solamente dagli occhi che si allargarono leggermente.

“Shibuya…”, cominciò. Aveva pensato a cosa dirgli, a come approcciarsi, prima di andare da lui, ma quell’aperta ostilità aveva reso inutili tutti i discorsi che si era preparato e ora doveva pensare a cosa dire.

Yuuri lo osservò senza una parola, in attesa di sentire quel che aveva da dirgli, desideroso di vedere come avrebbe fatto ad indorargli la pillola riguardo il suo ‘tradimento’.

“Shibuya”, ripeté, un po’ incerto su come cominciare, ma quell’ostilità l’aveva alterato. La sua posizione era spinosa, ma il suo amico non poteva mettersi a piangere sul latte versato, a questo punto! Murata rimase presso la porta e decise di parlare da lì. Se si fosse avvicinato di più temeva gli sarebbe venuto l’istinto di prenderlo a pugni, quindi mantenne la distanza che ritenne necessaria da lui.

“Non credevo, _così_ _come_ _chiunque_ ”, marcò, “che provassi dei sentimenti per Lord von Bielefeld. Il tuo atteggiamento nei suoi confronti non aveva fatto intuire nulla e la tua indifferenza lo stava letteralmente consumando dall’interno.”, lo accusò.

Tacque per un po’, ma non ricevendo risposta, confessò ciò che non aveva mai riferito a nessuno e che nemmeno Shinou, prima della sua mossa il giorno del compleanno del Maoh, aveva intuito.

“Mi attraeva dal primo istante che l’ho visto, il suo atteggiamento focoso, seppure un po’ viziato, e la sua sincerità d’animo qualunque cosa facesse, ma sapendo che era il _tuo_ fidanzato non ho mai osato farmi avanti. Non fino a quando il giorno della festa del tuo compleanno l’ho visto in un angolo, vicino alle lacrime, mentre ti guardava ballare con qualunque nobildonna ti si avvicinasse e addirittura con Saralegui, quando tutte le volte che era _lui_ a chiedertelo lo rifiutavi sempre, con una scusa o con un’altra.”, il suo tono era drasticamente serio e nascondeva anche un certo rancore nei suoi confronti che fino a quel momento non si era mai manifestato.

Poi, dopo una lunga pausa, chiarì: “Prima che tu firmassi l’annullamento ufficiale, tra noi ci sono state _solo parole_ , nulla di più. Wolfram non ti ha mai tradito, a differenza di te, tutte le volte che tornavamo sulla Terra insieme. Ora, però, non ti appartiene più, e, oserei dire, _finalmente_ , con il sollievo di tutti, che te lo dimostrino oppure no.”

A quel punto Yuuri scattò in piedi facendo ribaltare la sedia indietro e sbatté entrambi i pugni sul tavolo.

“Tu e lui non avrete…”, lasciò la frase in sospeso mentre arrossì violentemente tra rabbia e pudore, ma Ken, che aveva facilmente compreso cosa volesse intendere Yuuri, rispose con un fiero “Sì.”

Dopo un breve istante di puro shock Yuuri sbatté nuovamente i pugni sul tavolo, ancora più forte di prima, e scaraventò per terra con un braccio tutti i libri che giacevano davanti a lui con un grido di rabbia e frustrazione. Murata temette che si risvegliasse il Maoh, ma fortunatamente non fu così.

“Tu non sei più innocente di me!”, gli urlò. “Sulla Terra _anche tu_ hai avuto un mucchio di avventure, anzi, ben più di quante non ne abbia avute io! Non puoi venire a farmi la ramanzina! Sei _l’ultima_ persona che può farmela dopo che mi hai rubato il fidanzato!”, protestò, ma la risposta di colui che forse da quel momento non sarebbe più stato un suo caro amico gli fece notare quanto fosse stata futile e infantile la sua rimostranza.

“Io ero libero, e quindi non avevo restrizioni di nessun genere!”, rispose tranquillamente, quasi con un sorriso. Poi la sua espressione divenne improvvisamente dura e il suo tono tagliente. “ _Tu_ _no_.”

In piedi, proteso verso il tavolo e con le mani strette sul bordo di esso, Yuuri gridò: “Voi due, _entrambi_ , mi avete tradito!”

Queste accuse, però, erano troppo da sopportare.

Murata si mosse per la prima volta da dove si trovava e si diresse deciso verso di lui. Quando fu a pochi centimetri dalla scrivania si fermò e batté i palmi sulla tavola, protendendosi a sua volta verso Yuuri al punto che i loro volti si trovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza uno dall’altro.

“Non. Osare.”, sibilò. “Stavi distruggendo il tuo fidanzato e non te n’eri nemmeno accorto! E sei _l’unico_ che non se ne fosse reso conto! Per cinque anni hai _calpestato_ il fiore più bello di tutto lo Shin Makoku e tutti noi eravamo costretti a guardare senza poter fare nulla e incapaci di inculcarti un po’ di sale in zucca! Nella tua ignoranza sei stato crudele più di quanto forse non lo fossero le persone che hai punito sotto forma di Maoh, _e non te ne sei nemmeno accorto!_  Come si può essere _più stupidi_ di così! Hai visto o non hai visto il suo sorriso stamattina?!”, chiese, “Poteva essere rivolto a te, potevi esserne tu la ragione. _Per_ _cinque anni_ hai avuto la possibilità di essere la causa di quella serenità e di quella gioia e solo quando ormai era troppo tardi, quando hai visto dall’esterno la vera bellezza dell’uomo che è stato fidanzato per così tanto tempo con te e mai, _mai_ aveva sfoggiato un tale sorriso, ti sei accorto di voler essere _tu_ al posto di chi lo aveva reso finalmente non solo più leggero, ma anche  _felice._ Ora sei impotente perché Wolfram non ti appartiene più, e fidati: _nessuno_ in tutto il castello, dopo aver visto il suo sorriso, il suo _vero_ sorriso, sarebbe disposto a prendere le tue parti se volessi riconquistarlo…non che qualsiasi cosa tu possa tentare abbia la minima possibilità di funzionare, s’intenda.”, aggiunse per non lasciare nulla di non detto.

Quando il giovane smise di parlare ad un re dei demoni che stringeva il bordo del tavolo con tutta la forza che aveva e digrignava i denti per la rabbia sempre più intensamente ad ogni parola che Murata aggiungeva, Yuuri lo afferrò per il bavero e lo avvicinò ancora di più a sé ringhiandogli in faccia tutta la sua ira e la sua frustrazione, ma non fu capace di ribattere nulla.

“Rassegnati: è troppo tardi.”, aggiunse Murata con tono nuovamente calmo e con un ghigno di trionfo e Yuuri, per tutta risposta, lo scaraventò a terra con una spinta.

“ _Scompari dalla mia vista!_ ”, ululò, e Murata, senza aggiungere altro, dopo essersi riassettato l’abito, obbedì con un breve e formale inchino. Poi andò da Lord von Christ e gli riferì che era meglio non importunare il Maoh per l’intera giornata dato che non era dell’umore di fare qualunque cosa, facendogli intendere che il suo non era solo un consiglio, ma anche un avvertimento.

-&-

Quando Conrad bussò alla porta dell’ufficio del fratello maggiore, Gunter era arrivato da poco per riferirgli le parole del Daikenja di quando era tornato per avvisarlo di non continuare la lezione con Yuuri Heika e per chiedere a sua volta a Gwendal se sapesse cosa stava succedendo.

Quando Gunter vide Conrad e Yozak fece per salutare e uscire, ma Gwendal lo fermò e gli fece cenno di rimanere.

Yozak chiuse la porta e un istante dopo il padrone dell'ufficio chiese solo: “Dunque?”

Conrad e Yozak si sedettero sulle due sedie di fronte alla sua scrivania e nel frattempo Gunter si poggiò ad un angolo del tavolo affianco a Gwendal per poter guardare in faccia i due che erano appena entrati e portavano notizie che intuì rispondessero alla sua precedente domanda, dato che il Cancelliere gli aveva fatto intendere di restare.

Conrad alzò un sopracciglio quando vide la posizione di Gunter, con un braccio appoggiato al tavolo a fare da perno a pochissimi centimetri dal braccio di Gwendal che non si era spostato di un solo centimetro dal momento in cui erano entrati, ma Yozak dovette reprimere un sorriso quando si accorse che il Generale non aveva fatto una piega, quando invece, diverse volte in precedenza, aveva ripreso il Consigliere per la sua eccessiva confidenza dopo essersi rigorosamente scansato in modo talvolta non proprio discreto da questi.

Quando Conrad non disse nulla, non sapendo probabilmente da dove cominciare, Yozak gli posò una mano sulla spalla per fargli capire che avrebbe spiegato lui ciò che avevano visto e il compagno gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso sollevato prima di tornare a guardare il fratello che lo scrutava sospettoso e Gunter che non tentò di nascondere nemmeno per un istante la sua notoria curiosità.

“Capo! Non credevo che aveste fiuto per queste cose!”, lo canzonò amichevolmente Yozak, atteggiamento a cui tutti coloro che lo conoscevano erano abituati. “Ammetto che mi avete sorpreso!”, fece e gli ammiccò, notando la famosa curiosità di Lord von Christ risalire in superficie e manifestarsi sempre più esplicitamente nella sua espressione e nella sua posa, sempre meno rivolta verso Lord von Voltaire e lentamente e inesorabilmente sempre più evidentemente spostata verso di loro.

Gwendal rimase pensoso per diversi istanti e infine ruppe il silenzio.

“…quindi avevo ragione…”

Non era una domanda, bensì una constatazione.

Quando entrambi annuirono e non aggiunsero altro Gunter sbottò a gran voce.

“Posso sapere anch’io che sta succedendo?! Che senso aveva che io rimanessi se ora parlate in codice fra di voi?!”, protestò.

Non ricevendo risposta da nessuno dei tre, ma soltanto un mezzo ghigno da parte di Yozak che ovviamente era il più espressivo tra loro, Gunter si voltò verso Gwendal e si mise in attesa di delucidazioni da lui, che giunsero nel modo più ridotto pensabile e totalmente privo di tatto.

“Wolfram e il Daikenja.”

“ _COSA_?!?”, esclamò con un mezzo grido di sorpresa il Consigliere, e cadde platealmente dal tavolo su cui era seduto per il brusco movimento che aveva fatto per girarsi a guardare in faccia Gwendal e poi gli altri due, incredulo alle sue orecchie.

Yozak dovette trattenere una risata fragorosa con un colpo di tosse e Conrad, quando vide suo fratello alzare gli occhi al cielo e sospirare, ma allungare allo stesso tempo una mano a Gunter per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, non riuscì a non sorridere.

Gwendal gli era sembrato più sereno ultimamente, nonostante uno sguardo truce fosse la sua espressione standard e questo non fosse cambiato, e ora intuiva come mai.

“Quindi è per questo che il Saggio prima… _per Shinou_!!”, esclamò, “E io non mi sono accorto di nulla!! Come ho fatto a non rendermene conto quando è venuto per parlare con Yuuri Heika?! Povero Yuuri Heika!! Il Saggio gli ha rubato il fidanzato! Ovvio che sia così distratto e alterato, oggi! _Povero Heika!!_ ”, si disperò il Consigliere blaterando da solo e camminando avanti e indietro per la sala con le mani tra i capelli. Conrad e Yozak si voltarono prima verso di lui a quelle parole, poi si guardarono fra di loro.

Lo lasciarono sfogarsi alla sua maniera e gli altri tre ripresero la loro discussione lasciata in sospeso.

“Dobbiamo preoccuparci?”, domandò Gwendal agli altri due, ed entrambi sapevano perfettamente cosa intendesse.

“Non credo…”, rispose Yozak ed espose la sua teoria a riguardo. “Che ci sia stato un corteggiamento e un’opera di convincimento da parte del Saggio per spingere vostro fratello a chiedere a Yuuri Heika di annullare il fidanzamento non c’è dubbio, e probabilmente tutto questo risale a una settimana e mezzo fa circa, dalla notte del ballo per il compleanno del Maoh, ma tutto fa intendere che la loro relazione nel vero senso della parola sia avvenuta _in seguito_ alla controfirma del Maoh.”

“Cosa ti rende così sicuro?”, indagò il Cancelliere, e Yozak ripeté ciò che aveva già detto a Conrad poco prima.

“Credo tu abbia ragione”, sentenziò infine Gwendal dopo averci riflettuto a lungo. “È poco credibile, inoltre, come dici tu, che il Saggio farebbe un errore come questo, rischiando la vita o, considerato il nostro Maoh, perlomeno la reputazione di entrambi…”

“È probabile, comunque, a mio parere”, proseguì il rosso, “che la situazione si evolverà rapidamente date le premesse. Proporrei di attendere, se siete d’accordo, Generale.”

Lord von Voltaire annuì e li congedò entrambi. Quando poi la porta fu chiusa, attese abbastanza perché i due fossero distanti a sufficienza per non origliare, anche solo involontariamente, alla porta.

“ _Gunter!_ ”, lo riprese, e il demone dai lunghi capelli argentei e gli occhi lavanda si bloccò sul posto, immobile, e quando l’altro si alzò e si diresse verso di lui con passo deciso il suo cuore perse un battito.

“Puoi gentilmente smetterla di sbraitare e andare avanti e indietro nel _mio_ ufficio?! Mi metti ansia!”

Gunter dopo un sospiro gli gettò le braccia al collo e si fermò a forse un paio di centimetri da naso a naso. Lo guardò negli occhi e gli diede un rapido bacio a fior di labbra. Poi, tornando alla inesistente distanza di prima si decise a parlare.

“Cosa pensi succederà? Mi preoccupa Yuuri Heika…soprattutto perché il Saggio era venuto a riferirmi di non disturbarlo per oggi, e suonava come un avvertimento più che un consiglio… cosa pensi si siano detti?”

Gwendal solo a quel punto ricambiò l’abbraccio e portò le braccia attorno al busto di lui avvicinandolo ancora di più a sé; poi posò il mento sulla sua spalla destra e sussurrò, preoccupato: “Non lo so, e non sono del tutto sicuro di volerlo sapere, ti dirò…”

-&-

A pranzo Yuuri fu l’ultimo ad arrivare, combattuto fino all’ultimo secondo se andare o farsi portare qualcosa nel suo ufficio dalla servitù. Poi pensò che non presentarsi sarebbe stato un atto codardo e significava aver incassato tutto quello che Murata gli aveva detto poco prima, mostrando di sentirsi in colpa; e non poteva permetterlo.

Quando lo videro entrare e notarono l’espressione cupa e adirata tutti abbassarono per un momento lo sguardo nei loro piatti ancora vuoti. Tutti eccetto Murata che, anzi, sembrò voler sfidare la sorte quando si voltò e, con un sorriso troppo ampio, lo salutò come aveva sempre fatto e lo invitò a sbrigarsi a sedersi.

Yuuri rispose con un inchino formale come quello che aveva ricevuto da Murata prima nel suo ufficio e si sedette senza una parola.

Fu in quel momento che il Saggio, soppresso a stento un ghigno, si alzò e richiamò l’attenzione di tutti i presenti.

“So che sembrerà affrettato e magari, a qualcuno, addirittura di cattivo gusto”, iniziò con tono solenne ma accorato, “ma tutti noi sappiamo come sono andati gli ultimi cinque anni…”, fece una pausa e in quel tempo passò ad una ad una le persone presenti al tavolo per poi soffermarsi più a lungo, per ultimo, su Yuuri. “Tutti, o per meglio dire tutti eccetto uno”, e tornò a fissare Yuuri perché i presenti sapessero a chi si stava riferendo, “si sono resi conto che in questo tempo Lord von Bielefeld”, poi si corresse e marcò sul suo nome, “ _Wolfram_ , stava letteralmente appassendo. Il più bel fiore di tutto lo Shin Makoku, il più leale, il più sincero cuore…seppure forse un tantino viziato”, e con un sorriso scherzoso si voltò verso il suo compagno, che era paonazzo in viso non avendo idea di dove il suo discorso volesse andare a parare. Poi il suo tono tornò serio quando terminò la frase: “si stava lentamente consumando. Bisogna prendersi cura dei fiori se si desidera che essi ripaghino la nostra devozione con la più bella delle fioriture: non si possono trascurare, abbandonare in angolo. Non si può rifiutare un amore e poi pretenderlo quando esso, ormai, è appassito…”, mentre parlò era rivolto verso tutti i presenti, e mentre gli sguardi di tutti erano confusi da quelle parole, Yuuri si sentì offeso e umiliato e Lady Cheri, dall’altra parte, annuiva e sorrideva, e Murata era convinto che da quella stessa mattina a colazione la donna avesse subito intuito quel che sarebbe avvenuto a breve.

Solo a quel punto Murata si voltò una seconda volta verso il suo amante, ma stavolta gli allungò la mano e gli fece cenno di alzarsi.

Wolfram abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato, ma fece come gli era stato detto.

Una volta in piedi, oppresso dal silenzio che era calato e dal silenzio di colui che stava parlando fino a pochi istanti prima, si voltò verso Ken con sguardo interrogativo.

A quel punto il moro gli sorrise e con la mano destra aperta gli diede uno schiaffo sulla guancia sinistra con una buona dose di forza, specchio della sua intenzione e determinazione.

Wolfram, a differenza della prima volta che aveva ricevuto una pubblica dichiarazione cinque anni prima, sorrise e non riuscì a fare altro.

Mentre sguardi attoniti erano voltati verso di loro, Lady Anissina mostrò un ghigno inquietante e Lady Cheri applaudì alzandosi in piedi e gridando felice ‘congratulazioni’.

Fu solo dopo un lungo istante che Yuuri, con lo sguardo a terra, spostò la sedia indietro e infine si alzò e posò uno sguardo assassino su entrambi.

“ _Lo proibisco._ ”, ringhiò esasperando le parole e tutti i presenti nella sala rabbrividirono, compreso Wolfram che non si aspettava una reazione del genere, anche se non si aspettava nemmeno la proposta di Murata…almeno non così presto!

Tutti gli sguardi volsero verso di lui, e poi si alternarono tra la nuova coppia e il Maoh adirato, seppur ancora in sé, fortunatamente per tutti.

Chissà se anche l’altra sua personalità pensava che Yuuri si meritasse tutto questo e magari fosse per questa ragione che non si era ancora manifestata…

Gwendal si alzò e fece per parlare, ma Murata, senza neanche voltarsi verso di lui, gli fece semplicemente un cenno con la mano che lo invitava a risedersi e a lasciare a lui di spiegare al loro poco informato Maoh come stavano le cose a questo punto.

“Shibuya, come sicuramente anche Lord von Voltaire ci teneva a farti notare, nemmeno il Maoh ha voce in capitolo nel patto _privato_ tra due persone.", disse. "Finché eravate fidanzati era un conto", continuò, "ma, ora che il fidanzamento è ufficialmente annullato con la tua controfirma, non puoi più intrometterti. La scelta è puramente mia e del mio compagno, e ora che siamo ufficialmente fidanzati solo uno di noi due può decidere per l’annullamento, sempre col consenso dell’altro, s’intende, o la legge, nel caso uno dei due non sia fedele all’altro…”, fece una pausa in cui parve riflettere e poi riprese, “…forse, se Wolfram avesse saputo quel che so io, avrebbe annullato prima il fidanzamento…”, insinuò, e a quel punto, quando il rossore invase il re dei demoni sotto lo sguardo inquisitore di tutti, compreso quello dell’ex fidanzato evidentemente tradito a sua totale insaputa, Yuuri scagliò le sue posate a terra in direzione di Murata.

Tra mormorii di agitazione che si sparsero tutt’attorno alla sala, il Saggio si chinò per accettare la sfida, pur sapendo che al termine di essa avrebbe sicuramente dovuto rimangiarsi le sue accuse dato che era evidente che sarebbe stato sconfitto miseramente, ma Wolfram lo spinse gentilmente da parte e afferrò il coltello da terra.

Proteste salirono da tutte le parti, soprattutto da Yuuri, ma le parole di Lord von Bielefeld le zittirono definitivamente tutte.

“La persona più _umiliata_ in tutta la sala, in questo momento, sono _io_.”, intervenne. “Se avessi saputo dei tuoi tradimenti _effettivi_ ”, fece rivolto ai presenti e poi direttamente a Yuuri, “il fidanzamento sarebbe finito prima e non mi sarei certo limitato a soffrire _in silenzio_ mentre ti vedevo flirtare apertamente con qualunque donna, demone e non, che ti si avvicinava!”, spiegò a coloro che li circondavano. Poi si voltò definitivamente verso il re demone con voce ricolma di rancore. “Yuuri", continuò, " _per_ _cinque anni_ ho sperato che le cose tra noi cambiassero, che mi notassi, che cominciassi ad apprezzarmi per quello che ero e per l’amore che ti davo e la fedeltà che ti ho _sempre_ dimostrato! Evidentemente anche il tentativo col colpo di coda che hai fatto quando hai provato, _con un bacio_ ”, marcò indignato, “a convincermi a stare al tuo fianco non è stato altro che un atto _meschino_ da parte tua! Dimmi, Yuuri”, la sua rabbia alle stelle, “Era quel bacio per caso la tua promessa di amore e fedeltà, dopo che, mentre siamo stati fidanzati, chissà quanti, a questo punto, ne hai dati ad altre persone _diverse da me_?!”, fece un’altra pausa e raddrizzò ancora di più le spalle rispetto a quando aveva preso la parola all’inizio, lo sguardo dritto e sicuro, pieno di orgoglio ferito, ma pur sempre orgoglio. “Accetto la tua sfida per il mio onore che tu hai infangato _alle mie spalle_ , per la sofferenza _inutile_ di tutti questi anni in cui ho sperato _invano_ che mi amassi come io ho amato te, per la tua mancanza di rispetto verso la mia persona e per l’aver osato insinuare, con la tua richiesta di sfida, che le parole del mio _fidanzato_ fossero mere calunnie al solo scopo di diffamarti.” Fece una breve pausa e poi riprese: “So che perderò, perché non si può sperare di vincere contro il Maoh in persona, ma sappi che ci metterò tutto quello che ho e almeno avrò avuto la soddisfazione di lottare per il mio onore, e per l’onore dell’uomo che amo!”

Murata, a quelle parole, gli prese una mano e la strinse forte. Quando Wolfram si voltò verso di lui, si sorrisero e infine si risedettero entrambi, per far intendere che la discussione era terminata, e che era ora di mangiare.

Yuuri voleva quasi rimangiarsi il suo atto impulsivo dopo aver udito le parole, purtroppo tutte vere, di colui che si era reso conto, troppo tardi, di amare, ma non poteva, e tre ore dopo erano tutti nel cortile, compresa servitù e guardie, ad assistere al duello fra il Maoh Heika e Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.

-&-

Fu deciso da colui che aveva lanciato la sfida per un duello senza esclusione di colpi, in cui erano ammesse sia le armi che la magia e sarebbe terminato nel momento in cui uno dei due avesse ammesso la sconfitta o, alla peggio, alla perdita dei sensi di uno dei due duellanti.

Se avesse scelto solo la magia, ovviamente sarebbe stato sicuro della vittoria, ma poiché Wolfram aveva proclamato di voler duellare per l’onore macchiato sarebbe stato sleale dato che non avrebbe avuto possibilità, soprattutto fuoco contro acqua. Solo la spada sarebbe stato troppo vantaggioso per Wolfram e troppo svantaggioso per lui, ed era il re demone: non poteva rischiare di perdere al primo colpo sferrato…permettere entrambe era l’unica vera possibilità per tutti e due di non essere miseramente umiliati davanti a tutti.

La prima mossa spettava a colui che aveva accettato la sfida: era la regola, e Wolfram optò per la spada dato che sapeva, almeno in quella, di essere superiore in capacità.

Avanzò alla carica e mirò con decisione al fianco, quello che sapeva essere il punto debole nella difesa del re demone quando si veniva ai duelli ad armi bianche, ma Yuuri, aspettandosi un attacco del genere, riuscì a parare il colpo e ne sferrò uno di rimando alla spalla che Wolfram, però, schivò facilmente piegando il busto all’indietro e leggermente di fianco, abbastanza per poter, con un movimento circolare, rispondere nuovamente nel punto scoperto dall’affondo, all’altezza delle costole.

I riflessi del re demone non furono abbastanza svelti da schivare il colpo visto che solo un attimo prima era completamente sbilanciato in avanti, ma gli permisero di accusarlo solo di striscio.

Wolfram fece un balzo indietro a sua volta ed esclamò ad alta voce perché tutti potessero sentire: “Vedo, Yuuri, che sei migliorato nella difesa con la spada dall’ultima volta che ci siamo allenati insieme! Conrad ha fatto proprio un buon lavoro negli ultimi”, ci rifletté un attimo con fare plateale e fece un breve conto mentale, poi disse “ _cinque mesi e mezzo!_ ”, lo provocò derisorio e Yuuri non fece in tempo a rispondere a tono che Wolfram era già di nuovo all’attacco.

Guardarlo duellare con la spada era uno spettacolo altrettanto estasiante che vederlo in mezzo ad una pista da ballo. Aveva una leggiadria innata nei movimenti e al contempo una potenza e una versatilità che ricordava la mutabilità e la spietatezza di una fiamma ardente.

Yuuri ebbe giusto il tempo di mettersi in guardia per parare un colpo diretto, ma la spada di Wolfram rimbalzò sulla sua e si scoprì che, invece che un ripiego, il colpo che ne venne un istante dopo indirizzato alla schiena era invece calcolato sin dall’inizio. Ed esso andò in porto, in tutta la sua potenza.

Yuuri si piegò in avanti, sanguinante, colto da una potente fitta dove la spada l’aveva facilmente colpito. La ferita provocata era profonda, ma non certo mortale.

Il biondo fece un passo indietro e si mise in quella posizione di riposo che tanto somigliava a quella di quando, terminata la musica, ci si pone per inchinarsi e ringraziare il proprio compagno di danze.

“Ti arrendi, dunque?”, domandò col fiato corto, ma con un sorriso di trionfo e uno sguardo ardente come quello di una fiera stampati in faccia.

Yuuri non rispose e al suo posto comparve il Maoh, coi suoi occhi dal taglio felino e un’aura azzurra tutt’intorno a sé.

Senza una parola richiamò i suoi draghi d’acqua ed essi circondarono Wolfram e lo sollevarono da terra nella loro stretta: a quel punto cosa poteva il fuoco contro l’acqua?

Dovette tentare, tuttavia, per orgoglio, ma il suo possente leone di fuoco fu spento senza nessuna difficoltà da un terzo drago che comparve in quel momento a difesa del Maoh.

Wolfram, ancora per aria, urlò per la frustrazione.

Sapeva che avrebbe perso, lo sapeva dall’inizio, ma dopo che era riuscito a battere il suo sfidante con la spada – doveva ammettere, anche con una certa facilità – accettare la sconfitta era un’amara delusione.

In quel momento i draghi del Maoh lo riportarono gentilmente a terra con lo sbalordimento di tutti i presenti, dato che nonostante avesse urlato, non aveva pronunciato le parole che avrebbero messo fine al duello.

Wolfram non si era ancora ripreso del tutto dalla sorpresa che il Maoh parlò e lo stupore divenne incredulità.

“Mi arrendo.”, disse con tono solenne in modo che ciascuno dei presenti sentisse le sue parole.

Era evidente a tutti chi fosse il naturale vincitore del duello, tuttavia il Maoh proclamò la resa quando aveva palesemente vinto.

Notando l’espressione confusa del giovane mazoku che rispecchiava in tutto quella di ogni presente, si inchinò formalmente davanti a Wolfram e rimase in quella posizione mentre parlò.

“Vi chiedo perdono per ciò che ha fatto l’altra mia metà: avete ragione sotto tutta la linea e meritate compensazione per il vostro onore calpestato.” Poi il Maoh si rialzò e si avvicinò al giovane mazoku. Quando fu abbastanza vicino, chinò nuovamente il capo e allungò la mano col palmo aperto in attesa. Wolfram allungò a sua volta la destra e la pose su quella del suo ex fidanzato; a quel punto questi la baciò formalmente, ma con benevolenza. Poi, mantenendo pur sempre quel contatto, si rialzò e gli sussurrò due sole e semplici parole all’orecchio che commossero il biondo fino alle lacrime: “Siate felice.”

Wolfram per qualche istante rimase senza parole, le lacrime a rigargli le guance in un fiume inarrestabile. Quando il Maoh mollò gentilmente la presa, Wolfram, sotto gli occhi sempre più allibiti di tutti, gli saltò al collo e lo abbracciò forte e poi, sempre piangendo, gli rispose “grazie” e gli diede un casto bacio sulla guancia, colmo di riconoscenza e di affetto. Dopo questo lasciò la presa e, con un sorriso ancora contornato dalle lacrime che pian piano diminuivano di intensità, si allontanò da lui e corse verso Murata, il suo nuovo fidanzato, a cui gettò le braccia al collo, ma col quale scambiò stavolta un bacio talmente intenso e passionale che fece voltare dall’altra parte quasi tutti gli sguardi dei presenti: solo le donne erano rimaste a guardare per godersi il romanticismo di quel momento, e, sicuramente, per poterlo poi raccontare fin nel minimo dettaglio alle amiche che non avevano assistito direttamente alla scena…

-&-

Con la finale benedizione del Maoh, fino a poco prima parte in causa, il fidanzamento poteva proseguire e ogni possibile accusa di tradimento cadeva naturalmente, col sollievo di tutti.

La mattina dopo Yuuri decise che sarebbe tornato per un po’ di tempo sulla Terra, e nonostante Gwendal fosse piuttosto infastidito di doversi riaccollare ancora una volta i documenti del Maoh oltre ai propri e Gunter di non avere nessuno a cui insegnare, nessuno osò obiettare a quella decisione.

I preparativi per il matrimonio, intanto, continuarono nelle sapienti mani di Lady Cheri e di Gunter, entrambi esaltati più che mai, una per il matrimonio del suo adorato figlio, l’altro per quello del Grande Saggio: una novità senza precedenti storici – almeno nello Shin Makoku, a quanto ne sapeva. Ovviamente Gunter non poteva immaginare che una volta, circa quattrocento anni prima sotto il regno del predecessore di Lady Cheri – il venticinquestimo Maoh –, reincarnatosi come figlia di un fornaio in uno dei villaggi sul confine tra lo Shin Makoku e Caloria, era stata felicemente sposata dai quattordici anni fino ai sessantadue, quando rimase vedova, e nel frattempo aveva avuto sette figli e un paio di aborti spontanei. Ma questa era un’altra storia…


	3. Chapter 3

“Mio Daikenja!”, esclamò con un ghigno canzonatorio una voce a lui decisamente nota alle sue spalle, e Murata non fece in tempo a voltarsi che Shinou comparve sulla sua spalla sinistra, che il giovane soukoku era giunto alla conclusione, negli ultimi tre anni abbondanti, fosse il suo nuovo posto preferito da quando non riusciva, al di fuori del tempio, a mantenere le dimensioni umane.

“Shinou! Sei venuto a partecipare ai preparativi per il mio matrimonio?”

Murata, infatti, prima di venir fermato, stava per entrare nella sala da ballo per supervisionare il lavoro e contenere l’estrosità di Lord von Christ, dallo stile troppo eccentrico per i suoi gusti.

“Ovviamente! Come potrei mancare di dare il mio consiglio per questo meraviglioso evento? Il mio Daikenja e il mio amato discendente, così simile a me e Rufus al contempo!”, e gli diede un’amichevole pacca sul collo, dato che la spalla era occupata da lui date le sue dimensioni ridotte… “Quasi quasi vi invidio, sai? Mi piacerebbe potermi sposare di nuovo e godere i privilegi di consorte con un nuovo compagno…o compagna, è indifferente!”, e gli ammiccò.

Per tutta risposta Murata sospirò, poi cambiò argomento.

“Scommetto che sui preparativi tu e Lord von Christ andreste _terribilmente_ d’accordo…ha gusti eccentrici come lo sono sempre stati i tuoi.”

“Ne sono convinto”, replicò contento Shinou, “Anche per questa ragione sono venuto a discutere con lui dei preparativi. Sono certo che apprezzerà moltissimo i miei consigli.”, poi gli fece l’occhiolino e gli sorrise sornione.

“E io ero appunto venuto per limitare i danni…”

“Ma quali danni, mio troppo sobrio Daikenja!”, lo interruppe il primo re, “I matrimoni sono fatti per poter esagerare! E il vostro matrimonio deve essere all’altezza delle figure che rappresentate: tu sei il mio Daikenja e il giovane Wolfram porta il nome di mia moglie. Entrerai ufficialmente nella mia famiglia, capisci? Ho _il_ _dovere_ di intervenire nei preparativi.”

Murata, a quelle parole, tacque per diversi istanti, nei suoi occhi neri un espressione indecifrabile. Poi, sottovoce, replicò senza tatto né volontà di averne, pronto a lasciare che le sue parole fossero libere di essere crudelmente sincere, quando prima di allora si era sempre trattenuto con lui, anche se talvolta a fatica.

“Shinou, ormai sei una mezza divinità. Wolfram sarà anche un tuo discendente, ma tu non hai più una famiglia…non ce l’hai più da circa quattromila anni, e io di certo non sposo Wolfram per questo.”

Shinou, a quelle parole, si infuriò improvvisamente e proprio quando Murata credeva che fosse diventato invisibile per ripicca, con suo stupore se lo trovò dinanzi a dimensioni naturali con un’espressione truce; lo fissò così per un lungo istante e poi lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò nella prima porta che capitò loro davanti, pochi passi più indietro rispetto a dove si trovavano, e se la sbatté alle spalle con rabbia.

“Non ti permettere”, e, prima che Murata potesse ribattere, gli sferrò un malrovescio che, al contrario dello schiaffo a palmo aperto, era invece il più grande insulto che esistesse nello Shin Makoku, motivo per cui _nessuno_ osava usare quel gesto per le conseguenze che poteva portare.

Cadde un lungo silenzio che infine fu rotto da Murata, che parlò con calma.

“…suppongo di meritarmelo, non è così, Shinou?”, poi rifletté qualche istante. “In effetti, mi domando se non fosse mia intenzione fin dall’inizio offenderti…”

“È così che ripaghi il mio affetto e la mia devozione di questi ultimi quattromila anni!?”

Cadde di nuovo il silenzio, e fu di nuovo Murata a parlare, sempre con voce calma, che però celava ben altro dietro.

“Shinou”, disse, “Se penso a quanto ti ho amato nella mia prima vita e a quello che ho sacrificato e ho sofferto per te e a come _tu_ mi hai tenuto nascosto fino all’ultimo ciò che avevi volutamente cancellato dalla mia memoria e hai sfruttato la mia ignoranza a tuo favore per sedurmi, vorrei poterti uccidere con queste stesse mani a suon di pugni finché non ho più fiato e vederti soffrire sotto i miei colpi, sentirti implorare di smetterla, e continuare ugualmente.", confessò, crudo.

"L’amore che provo per te", continuò poi, "è pari al mio odio e al mio risentimento, e _non sopporto_ di sentirti parlare di famiglia quando, nonostante ti fossi già sposato, in seguito tu abbia avanzato pretese anche su di me, senza però mai _legittimarmi._ Il _tuo_ Daikenja può anche averti perdonato, all’epoca", spiegò, "ma ho rivissuto troppe volte e troppo a lungo quelle memorie per non odiarti per la tua _slealtà_ nei _suoi_ confronti. Quindi partecipa pure ai preparativi finché vuoi, fai quel che più ti aggrada, ma se ti sento uscire un’altra volta la parola ‘famiglia’ riferita a te puoi credermi che troverò il modo di liberarti _definitivamente_ dai tuoi obblighi mortali di cui ti sei indebitamente riappropriato col tuo ritorno.”, e detto questo si voltò e uscì prima che Shinou potesse replicare qualsiasi cosa, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Pensò di ritornare nella sua stanza o di andare a leggere qualcosa nella biblioteca privata di Lord von Christ, piena di libri interessanti, di cui aveva la chiave dietro gentile concessione del suo proprietario, ma fu intercettato a pochi metri dalla porta che si era lasciato alle spalle.

“Ken!”, lo chiamò una voce alle sue spalle e Wolfram, evidentemente sorpreso di vederlo uscire da quello che era una sorta di magazzino, svelto lo raggiunse.

A quel punto il Saggio provò a sorridergli, ma non ci riuscì.

“Ken?”, ripeté improvvisamente preoccupato l'altro, allontanandosi leggermente per poterlo guardare bene in faccia, entrambe le mani strette sulle sue braccia, come a voler indicare che di qualunque cosa lui avesse voluto parlare, era lì per lui, pronto a consolarlo qualora ci fosse stato bisogno. “Cosa c’è che non va?”, chiese, sapendo per istinto con certezza che _c’era_ qualcosa.

Murata, davanti a tanta accorata determinazione, sospirò e stavolta gli sfuggì un mezzo sorriso.

A quel punto il biondo lo afferrò per un polso, deciso a rientrare nella stessa sala da cui aveva visto uscire l'altro in modo da avere un minimo di riservatezza, ma non fece in tempo ad appoggiare la mano sulla maniglia, però, che Murata lo fermò con una mano ferma sulla sua spalla.

“Non qui.”, disse serio, e una certa insicurezza colse Wolfram di sprovvista: cosa voleva nascondergli il Saggio?

Murata, percependo la tensione che aveva creato da solo, gli si accostò di più e, con un bacio e un sorriso, ripeté quelle due parole stavolta gentilmente, facendogli intendere che gli avrebbe presto spiegato il motivo di quella brusca reazione, che per il giovane era senza precedenti, almeno verso di lui.

Murata, quindi, lo condusse, in silenzio, nella loro stanza e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Poi si sedette sul letto e attese che Wolfram facesse lo stesso.

“Ho avuto un’accesa discussione con Shinou subito prima che mi fermassi nel corridoio proprio in quella stanza…”, spiegò dopo un breve silenzio in cui il fidanzato lo fissò intensamente in attesa di una delucidazione riguardante il suo umore e la sua brusca reazione di poc’anzi.

Per tutta risposta Wolfram lo abbracciò forte, senza una parola, e solo quando si allontanò giusto un poco da lui per guardarlo in faccia prima di chiedergli se volesse raccontargli cos’era avvenuto e il motivo di quella discussione, si accorse che la sua guancia destra era arrossata e rimase senza fiato a quella vista. Ovviamente non ci aveva fatto caso prima, perché non gli era mai capitato in vita sua di vedere quel segno sulla guancia di qualcuno.

Alla reazione del compagno, il giovane capì e spiegò: “Lo meritavo.”

“Come puoi dire questo?!”, protestò Wolfram, ma fece giusto in tempo a finire la domanda che Murata aggiunse con un leggerissimo sbuffo di risa: “L’ho volontariamente offeso.”, parole che lasciarono basito il fidanzato, che rimase con la bocca mezza aperta con ciò che stava per dire fermo in gola.

Il Saggio gli sorrise dolcemente e gli accarezzò una guancia con delicatezza.

“Non puoi comprendere più di quattromila anni di storia vissuta, mio dolce e giovane Wolfram. Ti confesso che l’ho amato, soprattutto nella mia prima vita e poi in qualche altra vita successiva – non molte, tuttavia, perché era troppo doloroso. Di certo non in questa, ad ogni modo.”, aggiunse e poi fece una pausa, ma Wolfram non disse nulla: ascoltava e gli stringeva una mano tra le sue, calde a differenza della propria, gelata, e lo guardava come a dire di proseguire, che era lì per lui; e così egli fece. “A ripensarci”, rifletté, colpito improvvisamente da una rivelazione, “credo di sapere come mai Shibuya abbia tirato fuori il peggio di me quando c’entravi tu…”

A quel punto Wolfram lo guardò confuso, senza capire come il discorso fosse passato a questo, e Murata gli riaccarezzò la guancia di prima con la mano libera.

“Shinou mi ha amato, mi ha posseduto quando ero il Daikenja…il _suo_ Daikenja, come ha sempre amato chiamarmi, ma era sposato con Lady Rufus von Bielefeld, potrei dire _felicemente_ sposato, e nonostante io sia stato al suo fianco fino all’ultimo e abbia sacrificato me stesso decidendo di rivivere con le mie memorie passate finché non avessi trovato un modo per liberarlo dal Soushu, non sono mai stato legittimato.

Ci ha fatti ritrarre insieme e ha appeso lui stesso quel quadro nel castello, in segno del suo amore e della sua riconoscenza verso di me, dopo che avevamo deciso di attuare il nostro piano per distruggere, una volta per tutte, il male che lo stava già consumando. L’ho amato molto.”, ammise ancora una volta, e per la prima volta dopo diverse vite una lacrima rigò il suo volto e Wolfram la baciò via e lo abbracciò forte. Ma Murata lo allontanò gentilmente: aveva iniziato a parlare e avrebbe finito. Era giusto che il suo consorte sapesse tutto, altrimenti non aveva senso aver cominciato quella discussione. “E l’ho odiato altrettanto intensamente”, aggiunse, “e quest’odio, così come quell’amore, vivono ancora in me.”

Lo sguardo di Wolfram divenne improvvisamente triste e il suo amante se ne accorse subito e lo tranquillizzò con le sue parole. “Ciò non cambia in nessun modo l’amore che provo per te, così come il tuo amore per Shibuya non cambia il tuo per me. E ho reagito bruscamente con lui”, riprese, resosi conto di non aver spiegato affatto la sua affermazione di prima, “soprattutto dopo che mi hai riferito che ti aveva baciato nel tentativo di tenerti al suo fianco, perché mi è sembrato di rivedere me con Shinou, e non era giusto e non volevo che tu soffrissi quanto ho sofferto io.”

A quelle parole Wolfram gli gettò le braccia al collo con ardore, ma lo baciò dolcemente.

“Ti amo, Ken!”, esclamò guardandolo negli occhi. “…non credo di avertelo ancora detto…”, aggiunse poi arrossendo leggermente e distogliendo, pudico, lo sguardo, e percepire la sua fragilità nonostante i suoi sforzi di apparire forte dietro ogni situazione scaldò il cuore del Daikenja, che, guardando Wolfram, ripensò per l’ennesima volta a un fiore quando lo accarezzò con delicatezza, quasi avesse il timore di fargli male, e, posate entrambe le sue mani sulle guance del fidanzato, lo baciò a sua volta con un bacio che partì dolce e leggero e che divenne via via più intenso e passionale, risvegliando in entrambi dei bisogni sempre più impellenti e pressanti…ed erano già nel posto giusto per soddisfarli...

-&-

“Gunter! Mi metti ansia! Puoi smetterla, per favore, di fissarmi mentre lavoro?”, sbottò irritato il Cancelliere di corte sbattendo con frustrazione sul tavolo la penna d’oca che teneva in mano.

“Sto pazientemente aspettando che tu finisca.”, gli rispose pacificamente l’altro, con un sorriso educato, ma le sue parole facevano intendere chiaramente le sue intenzioni, anche se non l’avevano fatto il tono o l’espressione.

Gwendal sospirò, ma le parole o le intenzioni di lui non avevano diminuito la sua irritazione.

“Non potevi aspettarmi in camera da letto invece che stare qui a osservarmi e a mettermi fretta? Lo sai perfettamente che detesto lavorare sotto pressione.”, si lagnò.

“…speravo che la mia presenza ti spronasse a finire più in fretta! Mi annoio a morte ad aspettarti per ore, senza avere la minima idea di quando ti deciderai finalmente a staccare. Quante volte mi sono addormentato nell’attesa? Ho perso il conto …quindi ho pensato che in questo modo non mi sarei annoiato e non mi sarebbe passata la voglia come le ultime volte…”

Gwendal arrossì leggermente.

“Puoi evitare di dire certe cose _qui_? Non si sa mai chi potrebbe passare qui fuori e sentire.”, protestò, ma per tutta risposta ricevette uno sguardo scettico.

“Gwendal: è l’una di notte passata. Tutto il castello _dorme_ a quest’ora, e chi è sveglio di certo è impegnato altrove e non è affatto interessato ai nostri discorsi… Ho capito che ora che il Maoh non c’è devi lavorare di più, ma non puoi passare le giornate _e le nottate_ intere qui dentro su quella sedia con una penna in mano! Trascuri sempre anche le tue truppe e le lasci da addestrare a Conrad quando Yuuri Heika non c’è. Ovvio che trascuri anche me e posso capirlo, ma se non dormi o non ti prendi qualche pausa fai un danno peggiore a te stesso, e se sei stanco il lavoro procede più a rilento.”, poi cambiò tono e da predica divenne più accondiscendente. “Puoi, per favore, venire a letto? Ci terrei a dormire almeno tre o quattro ore stanotte, e ci terrei che le dormissi anche tu. Lascia che ti alleggerisca dal peso della giornata.”, lo invitò, e a quel punto, ormai troppo distratto da ciò che stava facendo, Gwendal sospirò e si alzò dalla sedia.

“Va bene, andiamo…”, e rapido raggiunse il suo compagno e lo superò. Gli aprì la porta e lo fece uscire per primo. Gunter si fermò poco oltre l’uscio e attese che Gwendal chiudesse a chiave l’ufficio e gli facesse strada. Tuttavia, prima che lo superasse, lo afferrò rapido per un braccio e lo attirò a sé per potergli dare un rapido bacio sul collo, poco sotto l’orecchio, nel punto dove sapeva che avrebbe risvegliato un brivido di piacere nel suo amante.

“Non qui! Sciocco!”, sibilò e fece un salto per la sorpresa e per la scossa che gli attraversò la schiena lungo tutta la spina dorsale, e che risvegliò il drago che fino a quel momento era riuscito a mantenere dormiente e che aveva sperato, invano, di mantenere tale fino al loro arrivo nella sua camera da letto…

Per tutta risposta ricevette solo un sorriso malizioso che lo irritò, ma ormai il danno era fatto e il suo amante, che allo sguardo truce del compagno mollò subito la presa dal suo polso, lo seguì silenzioso per i corridoi del castello fino alle sue stanze, un paio di passi indietro ma con un ghigno soddisfatto stampato in faccia: ora non aveva più alcun dubbio sul risvolto che avrebbe preso la loro nottata da quel momento in avanti, e non sperava di meglio.

Quando infine raggiunsero la sua stanza da letto, Gwendal aggirò Gunter una volta entrati e richiuse svelto la porta alle spalle di lui, sapendo che, se avesse aspettato il compagno, questi, a cui piaceva vederlo fremere in attesa, avrebbe fatto certo lo stesso gesto, ma con esasperata calma.

“Quanta fretta, mio impaziente amante…”, lo stuzzicò il demone dai lunghi capelli fluenti lungo le spalle e la schiena con un sorriso malizioso stampato in volto, fermo, in piedi ora dietro a Gwendal, dandogli però le spalle.

Il suo compagno, per tutta risposta, gli girò attorno con il braccio e la spalla a sfiorarlo in quel movimento, dalla schiena, al fianco, al braccio, per poi posare la sua mano al di sopra della tunica sull’erezione montante di lui.

Gunter, poi, si lasciò spogliare in silenzio, ma non appena provò a fare altrettanto con lui, Gwendal gli afferrò le mani nelle sue e, scostandole di lato senza lasciarle andare diede un bacio appassionato al suo amante.

“Sei troppo lento!”, rispose al suo sopracciglio aggrottato e all’espressione perplessa.

Gunter ebbe un leggerissimo sbuffo di risa e lo baciò a sua volta, rapido e leggero, per poi posare le mani sui fianchi nudi in posa, pronto a godersi lo spettacolo.

“Non c’è bisogno che mi guardi così! Se tu eri troppo lento non ho intenzione di perdere tempo a togliermi i vestiti per deliziare il tuo sguardo! Sono al mio limite!”, protestò mentre le sue mani erano intente a sbottonare i bottoni della giacca, della camicia e infine dei pantaloni.

“…è un vero peccato, mio caro…scommetto che potrei venire solo guardandoti mentre ti spogli, se solo lo facessi in un modo un po’ più sensuale di così…”, insinuò l’affascinante Consigliere, e non passarono che pochi secondi da quella provocante lamentela che Gwendal, finalmente nudo a sua volta, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo spinse violentemente sul letto.

“Parli troppo per i miei gusti! Mi hai provocato, Gunter, e ora non puoi sperare di farmi aspettare coi tuoi giochetti!”

Gunter non fece nemmeno lo sforzo di mettersi a sedere e si limitò ad aprire le braccia con un ghigno soddisfatto che faceva intendere che il suo scopo dall’inizio fosse proprio quello di risvegliare la bestia che era in lui.

A quel sorriso sornione e malizioso Gwendal sbuffò irritato ed eccitato al contempo.

Odiava quando Gunter faceva tutto apposta per farlo praticamente impazzire, ma questo era, a quanto pareva, anche il passatempo preferito del suo amante…

Uscì un ringhio dalla sua gola nel momento in cui con una mano afferrò Gunter su un fianco per avvicinarlo a sé e con l’altra la sua pulsante eccitazione per condurla dove avrebbe trovato soddisfazione.

Gunter si morse un labbro e chiuse gli occhi nel momento in cui il suo amante premette per entrare: era doloroso, ma doveva ammettere che amava quel dolore, quell’irruenza, specchio del suo desiderio pressante e della sincerità di quel bisogno. Era il suo opposto, ma andava bene così.

L’apice arrivò in fretta per entrambi, che da un po’ non avevano avuto l’occasione di passare del tempo insieme in questo modo, ma prima che Gwendal potesse uscire Gunter lo afferrò per un braccio facendogli segno di restare ancora e, al contempo, di avvicinarsi.

Gwendal obbedì e quando Gunter ritenne che fosse sufficientemente vicino, gli sferrò un potente schiaffo sulla guancia sinistra.

Il demone dai capelli che dal castano scuro stavano col tempo ingrigendo rimase immobile, senza parole per diversi istanti.

“…Gunter?…”, domandò dopo un po’, in attesa di spiegazioni che giunsero dopo un lungo sospiro.

“Vedere due persone così giovani che vogliono sposarsi mi porta a provare una certa invidia nei loro confronti. Dopo cinquantatre anni che provo a corteggiarti, finalmente hai ceduto alle mie avance, e non vedo perché due mazoku adulti come noi non possano decidere di coronare il loro amore con il matrimonio… Direi che, dopo la tua dimostrazione di poco fa, mi vuoi tanto quanto ti voglio io…”, insinuò, “Che male ci sarebbe nel rendere ufficiale la nostra unione?”

Gwendal arrossì violentemente, e non era qualcosa che si vedeva spesso sul suo volto solitamente impassibile e corrucciato.

“…non potevi scegliere un momento meno imbarazzante per fare la tua proposta?!”, protestò il più giovane dei due, seppur di solo una trentina d’anni.

“Quale momento migliore che la dimostrazione del nostro reciproco amore e della nostra passione? Non lo hai trovato un gesto romantico?”

Gwendal uscì da lui, sempre più rosso in viso, e da sopra di lui lo guardò esasperato.

“E questo lo chiami _romantico_?! E guardati! Non sei nemmeno _un po’_ imbarazzato per quello che hai fatto, _quando_ lo hai fatto! Conosci per caso il significato della parola 'pudore'?”

La sola risposta che ricevette fu un sorriso, cosa che lo fece imbestialire ancora di più.

“Per Shinou! Ma ti rendi conto con chi ho deciso di stare? E smettila di sorridere e cerca di provare un minimo di vergogna per”, pensò un attimo a come definire la situazione e, non venendogli nulla, decise per un generico “ _questo_!”

“La tua risposta?”, chiese solo quando vide che lentamente, dopo la sua paternale, il suo burbero amante si stava calmando.

Gwendal tornò peculiarmente ad arrossire e ci mise qualche secondo a rispondere.

“…ovvio che è un sì, ma potevi scegliere un modo e un momento migliori per propormelo! Potevi organizzare, chessò?, una cena romantica a lume di candela, o una passeggiata a cavallo nel bosco qui vicino, o…”, ci pensò per cercare altre idee, ma non gli vennero, “o _non lo so_!”, esclamò, “Qualunque cosa piuttosto che aspettare che io…che noi”, arrossì anche più di prima, se possibile, “insomma, hai capito!”

Gunter sorrise ancora e gli prese il volto tra le mani; poi lo attirò a sé e lo baciò, anche perché tacesse una buona volta.

“…niente sceneggiate di gelosia quando dimostro il mio affetto e la mia devozione a Yuuri Heika, però!”

“Come puoi chiedermi questo?!”, protestò Gwendal a quel punto, “A volte sei decisamente _indecente_! Dovresti imparare a contenerti! Lo so che hai un debole per i capelli scuri, ma vederti sbavare per i corridoi o col sangue dal naso per qualcun altro mi irrita profondamente.”

Gunter gli sorrise e Gwendal dovette trattenere l’impulso di afferrare un cuscino e tirarglielo in faccia.

“Non posso farci nulla”, e sollevò le braccia coi palmi alzati facendo spallucce. “Mi piacciono le cose belle e non posso fare a meno di ammirarle!”, si difese, ma poi aggiunse con un altro sorriso: “Ma amo perdutamente te da cinquantatre anni.”, concluse.

“…non credi che ‘perdutamente’ sia un termine un tantino esagerato per uno come te, pronto a sbavare senza ritegno addirittura dietro a un ragazzino?”, domandò, ma le sue guance si rosarono alle parole del suo, da pochi minuti, fidanzato.

“Nient’affatto, ma ora dormiamo. Sono quasi le quattro, e alle sei tu sei solito svegliarti.”, gli fece notare, ma Gwendal lo zittì con un bacio.

“Forse, vista l’eccezionalità della situazione, potrei dormire almeno un’ora in più domattina, o, anzi, iniziare la giornata con la colazione, così da poter dare la notizia. E il Maoh è sulla Terra, quindi anche tu puoi prendertela con un po’ più di calma domattina, non trovi?”

Gunter gli sorrise e annuì. Poi gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, uno delicato sulle labbra e si accoccolò accanto a lui con la testa nell’incavo della spalla e un braccio attorno al torace e, in pochi minuti, si addormentò. Gwendal ci mise un po’ di più, ancora con l’adrenalina in circolo per la proposta che aveva ricevuto, ma infine abbracciò teneramente il suo amante e cedette alla stanchezza a sua volta.

Doveva assolutamente dormire: l’indomani sarebbe stata una lunghissima ed intensissima giornata, e probabilmente avrebbe dovuto sopportare i gridolini eccitati ed estremamente fastidiosi di sua madre per tutto il tempo, finché non fosse andato a dormire, e chissà per quanti giorni di fila…

L’entusiasmo di sua madre poteva durare nel suo picco per settimane intere senza interruzione, e la cosa lo spaventava a morte perché stavolta le attenzioni sarebbero state direttamente rivolte verso di lui…

L’unica cosa che lo confortava era che, col fatto che anche Wolfram stava per sposarsi, l’attenzione della loro madre sarebbe stata divisa tra entrambi e non sarebbe stato il solo oggetto del suo trastullo personale.

-&-

L’indomani facevano tre settimane che il Maoh mancava dallo Shin Makoku ma l’atmosfera, con un matrimonio in preparazione, era leggera e piacevole.

Al tavolo della colazione c’erano tutti eccetto Gwendal e Gunter: Wolfram, seduto accanto a Greta, a parlare dell’ultimo libro di avventure che la bambina aveva letto scritto da Anissina, Murata intento in una discussione con Lady Cheri riguardante il colore degli inviti ufficiali da inviare, Conrad, non ancora seduto, in un angolo della sala presso la porta discorreva con Yozak della sua ultima missione da cui era tornato proprio quella mattina e della stranezza di non aver trovato il Generale nel suo ufficio per fare rapporto e, eccezionalmente, Lady Anissina che stava scarabocchiando cose su un foglio del suo blocco delle idee per la sua ultima invenzione.

Quando Gwendal e Gunter entrarono nella sala mano nella mano Lady Cheri e Yozak furono i primi a notarli e la ex regina scattò in piedi e corse verso la porta per abbracciare entrambi.

Yozak, da parte sua, ammiccò a Conrad e, con una gomitata complice, gli fece segno di girarsi.

Nessun altro, oltre a loro tre, immaginava un simile sviluppo, e bocche si spalancarono a quella scena.

 _“Gunter!”,_  gridò Lady Cheri in un unico abbraccio con lui e suo figlio. “Ce l’hai fatta, finalmente! Congratulazioni!”

Gwendal si voltò, perplesso, verso l’ormai fidanzato, e questi, per tutta risposta, gli sorrise e fece spallucce.

Anissina, dopo un breve shock iniziale, sorrise loro, ma presto il suo sorriso si trasformò in un ghigno che fece scorrere un brivido freddo lungo la schiena di entrambi, e la sua mente cominciò a spaziare verso nuove idee che si prodigò subito a riportare sul blocco che si portava sempre dietro.

“Chissà che Lord von Voltaire non si addolcisca un po’, d’ora in avanti!”, sussurrò Murata all’orecchio di Wolfram, che sghignazzò a lungo senza riuscire a dissimularlo, ma il Saggio non fu l’unico nella stanza ad avere questo pensiero, e questa speranza.

-&-

Un paio di giorni dopo la grande notizia, Ulrike inviò un messaggio al castello annunciando che nel pomeriggio sarebbe tornato Yuuri Heika al tempio, così dopo pranzo venne organizzata la breve spedizione per andarlo ad accogliere.

Quando giunse, eccezionalmente la prima persona che gli si avvicinò fu la sacerdotessa, che gli porse un asciugamano con un breve inchino e poi tornò al suo posto.

Mentre il giovane lo afferrò si voltò verso il piccolo gruppo di accoglienza e vide la ragione per cui la prima a raggiungerlo era stata la donna e non Gunter; tuttavia, davanti a ciò che vide, non comprese affatto ciò a cui stava assistendo.

“ _Lasciami, Gwendal!!_ Voglio salutare Yuuri Heika! Lasciami andare, ti ho detto! Mi avevi promesso niente scenate!”, protestò con le lacrime agli occhi per la delusione di non essere stato il primo a dare il benvenuto al Maoh, come al solito.

“Non ti ho mai promesso nulla del genere. Abbi un briciolo di contegno, per l’amor del cielo!”, replicò adirato il suo ora fidanzato e non ci pensò nemmeno per un attimo a lasciare la presa che gli stava praticamente stritolando il braccio.

“Gwendaaal! Ti prego! Lasciami andare!”, piagnucolò Gunter, ma l’unica cosa che ottenne fu uno scappellotto sul coppino con la mano libera che gli rimaneva, e a quel punto il demone più anziano si rassegnò, ma si mise a picchiare l'altro di rimando, non smettendola di lamentarsi.

…tutto questo sotto lo sguardo allucinato del Maoh, che era rimasto con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca spalancata.

“Ehi, rammollito, smettila di fare quella faccia! Ti fa sembrare stupido!”, lo riprese una voce alla sua sinistra che conosceva bene.

“Wolfram?”, chiese, ancora un po’ scosso dalla scena e soprattutto non aspettandosi di sentire un tono così… _familiare_ provenire da colui che non era ormai più suo.

“Bentornato”, gli rispose di rimando lui, come se ciò che stava facendo e il tono che aveva tenuto fossero la cosa più naturale del mondo, e con un sorriso lo abbracciò affettuosamente, incurante del fatto che il giovane non si fosse ancora asciugato.

Yuuri rimase fermo, immobile in quella stretta, e per poco non lasciò cadere l’asciugamano che teneva in mano.

“Wolfram?”, ripeté, come se il suo cervello, in quel momento, non riuscisse a connettere per capire quel che stava succedendo, e per risposta ricevette, in un sussurro nell’orecchio: “Ti avevo promesso che sarei rimasto al tuo fianco anche se non saremmo più stati fidanzati, e io non ho smesso di volerti bene nemmeno per un istante. Anzi, ti dirò che sto meglio ora che posso amarti incondizionatamente senza dover soffrire, così come ti amano tutti gli altri.”, ammise Wolfram con un sospiro e uno sbuffo, ma infine gli sorrise. Poi gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e gli afferrò una mano mentre allungò l’altra in direzione di Murata affinché si avvicinasse anche lui.

“…mi dispiace per le parole che ho detto e per il tono che ho usato con te, Shibuya.”, iniziò il Saggio sottovoce quando fu sufficientemente vicino per essere sentito da loro e _non_ dagli altri. “Non era mia intenzione tradirti o tradire la tua fiducia, e in questi giorni ho capito cosa mi aveva spinto a reagire così bruscamente con te, e devo ammettere che mi sono reso conto che non è stata completamente colpa tua… Sei il mio migliore amico e non vorrei perderti. Pace?”, chiese con un mezzo sorriso.

Yuuri rimase per un lungo istante fermo, senza dire nulla, ma infine liberò gentilmente la mano dalla stretta di Wolfram, spalancò le braccia, le strinse attorno al collo di entrambi e in quell’abbraccio non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime.

“Se siete felici sono felice anch’io, ma promettetemi di rimanere per sempre al mio fianco! Intesi?”

Insieme Wolfram e Murata lo abbracciarono a loro volta, e col braccio libero si abbracciarono a vicenda.

“Ora però è bene che ti asciughi!”, lo riprese a un certo punto il biondo. “Sarà anche pieno agosto, ma non si sa mai, e se dovessi ammalarti è la volta buona che Gwendal ti lega a una sedia e non ti lascia uscire dal tuo ufficio finché non resta un solo foglio da revisionare sulla tua scrivania!”, e gli fece l’occhiolino.

A quel punto i tre si separarono dalla stretta e, mentre si asciugava, Yuuri domandò ciò che gli premeva sapere da quando era arrivato.

“A proposito di Gwendal……che diavolo sta succedendo qui?”, fece sempre sottovoce, perché il burbero mazoku aveva un udito fin troppo fine, e temeva che, se l’avesse sentito, si sarebbe dovuto sorbire una delle sue infinite paternali su cosa e _come_ bisogna parlare e rivolgersi agli altri quando si pone una domanda riguardante terzi… cosa che era già successa un paio di volte da quando era diventato Maoh.

Entrambi i suoi interlocutori gli sorrisero, ma quel sorriso, a guardarlo meglio, sembrava più un tentativo di trattenere una risata riguardo qualcosa che, a quanto pareva, li divertiva ancora adesso.

“Sono ufficialmente fidanzati, e a un paio di settimane dal nostro matrimonio, che, tra parentesi, sarà fra una settimana esatta alle dieci qui al tempio e i festeggiamenti si sposteranno poi al castello, ci sarà _il loro_!”. Wolfram fece, marcando sulle ultime due parole e, dopo una breve pausa, stavolta lo sghignazzo partì senza ritegno: aveva provato a trattenersi, ma non ne era stato capace, ed erano due giorni che non ne era capace, a dire la verità…

“Ancora non mi sembra vero: Gwendal, e _Gunter_! Sembrano una barzelletta, insieme! Li hai visti anche tu, no?! Mi domando come sia potuto succedere!”, e a quel commento tutti e tre scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata e nemmeno lo sguardo fulminante di Gwendal e le sue reiterate riprese riuscirono a farli smettere, e la storia andò avanti così per diversi minuti senza accennare a cessare.

…probabilmente la ramanzina, stavolta, sarebbe toccata a tutti e tre, Saggio compreso, una volta tornati al castello…

-&-

“Ehi, Capitano…”, Yozak gli ammiccò e il bruno si voltò verso di lui, un po’ stupito dall’appellativo dato che erano mesi che la spia non lo usava quando gli si rivolgeva.

“Sì?”, Conrad alzò un sopracciglio.

“Con tutto questo amore nell’aria… non ti viene voglia di sposarmi? Potrei essere l’unico che dia un po’ di soddisfazione a Lady Cheri per l’abito… e potrebbe essere un modo per non essere troppo al centro dell’attenzione… o non esserlo per troppo tempo... _So_ quanto ti irrita!”, gli ammiccò, e Conrad, dopo un primo attimo di scetticismo, dovette convenire con lui.

“Potrebbe non essere una cattiva idea, in effetti… due piccioni con una fava”

“LADY CHERI!!!”, la richiamò la spia a gran voce prima che Conrad fosse in grado di fermarlo. “Due settimane dal matrimonio del Generale e di Lord von Christ, per favore, organizzereste anche il _nostro_ matrimonio?”, le chiese indicando Conrad che stava ora cercando – totalmente invano – di zittirlo con una mano sulla bocca.

E la donna, laddove i due furono schiacciati da sguardi allibiti da parte di tutti gli altri presenti che non si aspettavano certo un annuncio/richiesta del genere, si limitò a sorridere loro e a correre ad abbracciarli.

“MA CERTAMENTE!!”, esclamò entusiasta. “E finalmente un vestito bianco come si deve!”, concluse alludendo ad un abito da sposa ampio e Yozak le ammiccò facendole intendere che era esattamente ciò a cui stava pensando anche lui per se stesso.

“OOOH CONRAD! VEDRAI, RIMARRAI A BOCCA APERTA ALL'ALTARE!”, gridò Lady Cheri e dove Conrad arrossì leggermente Yozak ammiccò soddisfatto e fece l’occhiolino al suo futuro marito.

 FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta! :)
> 
> Questa l'ho scritta qualche mese fa... una cosuccia senza impegno.  
> Lo so, l'idea del ballo iniziale è molto classica... ma che ci posso fare?! Ispira! Per quello la riprendo spesso! XD  
> (Anche in Roll With The Wind...Se vi va, vi invito a leggere la versione inglese che sto scrivendo...)
> 
> ...sono una persona da lieto fine, quindi, per quanto possono iniziare o proseguire angst per un po', le mie storie troveranno sempre un modo per finire bene per tutti, nonostante tutto!
> 
> A rileggerla mi è dispiaciuto un po' per Yuuri all'inizio... o forse no. XD  
> Se Wolfram è felice sono felice anch'io, e se lo è con Ken lo sono anche di più! XD  
> E se non si fosse capito, Gwendal/Gunter è un altro dei miei pairing preferiti! :D
> 
> Se lasciate un commento mi farebbe molto piacere! :)


End file.
